Broken Stitches
by Death by Papercuts
Summary: Eat, drink and be married who knows it may be your last day?
1. Prologue

Broken Stitches

Summary:

Eat, drink and be married who knows it may be your last day? The Sai yuki gang may just come into terms with this as their travels inter twine with an unknown.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAI YUKI!!! ….how unfortunate, no? Thanks be to Kazuya Minekura for her most brilliant mind and dazzling creation!

Prologue:

There was once a little red gem, incased in a little black shell, trapped and kept from the world, why few knew.

One day a little black bird broke the little red gem's shell, ripped the chain's off her limbs and opened her eyes. Blinded by the world she, asked "Where am I?"

The little black bird gave a crude smile, one that could never brighten his deathly dark hair and eyes, and said in his sickly sly voice "Welcome to Shangri-La…" and with his scalpel, he strung her on a string and rapped it around his little finger. When his work was done, he smirked and said,

"Now you're my precious gem and now you can only gleam on the string I strung through you, for me and no one else…"

The gem grew bitter and said

"I'd rather die…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trudging plaintively through the desert a light thin figure, draped in no complimentary clothing at all, looked upon the bright horizon with a new found curiosity beneath the brim of a wide straw hat. The endless dunes of sands, no more, as their backs where kicked up on with a battle not far ahead.

"Hn…I wonder what's goin' on there," shrugged and trudged on, a battle was not at all a problem with twin blades, strapped beneath their black shawl. Besides, where there were people there would be water, food and cash and right now anything was better then being dead broke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo cursed tremendously, this was one sticky situation…or rather sinking. Just out of reach were, Gojyo and Hakkai struggling waist deep, Goku was up to his shoulders in quick sand. All around them where the culprits of their distress, a hoard of demons sneering and swinging their weapons wildly without a worry for the possessed sand, it was if they'd no sympathy for their fallen brethren staining the sand beneath their feet. Not that Sanzo cared; for getting him all dirty, he'd be glad to waste them for good, weren't it for the strain to keep himself alive.

"Hand over the sutra Sanzo!" A demon roared, charging with three others, swords in hands. Sanzo immediately shot all four.

"Heard it before…..shit…" Sanzo growled. This was not their day, for it was Monday and Monday's always sucked ass.

"Gojyo can you latch the end of your weapon on something!" Hakkai cried out mid blast, being the brains of the group, it was quiet subjective or so he thought, till Gojyo's chain snapped.

"No dice man…"

"GAH! Get this crap off me! Sanzo! HEY SANZO!" Goku wined sinking the fastest.

"Goku if you move you'll only sink faster! …Goku…Goku!" Hakkai's eyes dilated in shock, watching helplessly as the young brunette took his last gasp of air before going under.

"GOKU!"

"Hakkai watch it! GAH!" Gojyo was then engulfed, too, as something dragged him under. Be wild and at a lost for any sign of refuge Hakkai pressed his hands together as demons swarmed in on the defenseless Sanzo-ikko.

"…!" Hakkai took his last breath as the sand dragged him under.

"HAKKAI!"

Sanzo gasped for breath, how the hell did this happen? They couldn't simply die like this, he refused to; pushing his sodden hand out of the sand, he let off a last round, enough to push the youkai back from them.

"Heh heh, that's not going to help you now…" the lead demon laughed, weaving his spell over the sand, manipulating a towering gargoyle of sand to charge at Sanzo. The demon gave a sly sneer and held up a thumbs-down "You as good as dead Sanzo…"

Sanzo glowered as his last stance, before going under, the sand crushing him as the beast approach, if he'd got out of this, he was so going to kill something, that prick and the two animals that took their supplies.

"Son of a…"

"HEY LOOKIE WHAT I GOT!!!" someone sang out from above. Sanzo's eyes swiveled upwards just as the sand over came him. Up above he could barely make out the silhouette of someone shooting down behind the cruel blinding radiance of the sun.

A few minutes later, the demons where sprawled over the sand, not that their assailant could care less, dragging four rugged, very heavy, guys out of the sand; checking they're breathing the cloaked figure pouted cleaning off their hands.

"Damn who are these bums? They've no supplies with them at all! No wonder they're near to nothin'…" sighing they gave a crude smirk tipping back their straw hat, a youth round Goku's age, now brushed deep brown eyes over the men, with a hint of something sinister "Oh well, then I s'pose they'll have to do me…"

Beta: monkey.n.me/SaiYury


	2. Chapter 1: The Saviour and the kiss

**Chapter 1:**

Hakkai cringed, what ever dared bother him in his much needed sleep had balls, and from a wonderful dream too! Something along the lines of Sanzo's gun being stolen, Goku having his mouth sown, Gojyo quitting smoking and everything remained clean. Of course these where all truly impossible, alas this is the poor reason Hakkai wanted to cling to the dream world. His body feeling heavier than lead Hakkai barely bothered to move although when the opposing annoyance prodded a sore spot he'd no choice but to whistle in pain.

"…ai…'kai! Hey Gojyo he's awake!" Goku's relief unfortunately rang right beside the healer's ear.

"Goku please, not so loud…" Hakkai cringed propping himself up on his elbows, his head spun as a chilly draft wafted under his bare back. Be wild he looked around to find the group huddled around a flamboyant fire, half undressed and bandaged well…rather poorly. Gojyo, draped over with his coat squatted down beside him.

"You alright man?"

Hakkai gave a weak nod holding his head, damn did it kill.

"How's Sanzo?"

"Still out,"

"Damn, where are we?"

"Still in the desert somewhere, but our little helper dragged us a far way off so I don't know where the hell we are…" he growled putting a new cig to his lips. Hakkai blinked, if he recalled correctly the last he remembered they where sinking in quicksand after a demon horde took advantage of their time weakness proceeding a former battle. Glancing quickly he found a small crumpled form across the fire, sprawled out like a dead body, in fact the thing didn't even look like it was breathing for god sakes, face down and all!

"Is he alive?"

All three men sweat dropped, when a loud snore preceded a puff of sand. Goku curiously crept over, although Hakkai wondered why, the 'hero' was clearly out cold. Goku flinched as he gripped a hand sticking out.

"Gah! He's gotta be dead! His hand's so cold 'kai!" Goku instead grabbed an unusually thin shoulder "Gotta be a corpse of somethin', 'cept he doesn't smell too bad…" and flipped the guy over "Ha..? Gojyo, Hakkai c'ere for a sec,"

Gojyo and Hakkai both frowned over the so called corpse.

"Oh my, Goku I think he's about your age,"

"That's not the problem here 'kai…Is this guy a guy or a girl?"

Gojyo's antenna's twitched "Body of a dude and a face like a chick…" He ran his fingers through his hair meeting an obvious conclusion "Transvestite…"

"Gojyo that isn't very nice…"

"Perverted kappa…" Goku mumbled under his breath.

"What was that monkey faggot!?"

"Don't call me that water sprite!"

As the two locked head Hakkai noted and very dangerous pair of twin blades set down untidily next to the cloaked fellow, each about as long as his arms with amazing scale like detail on the handles ending in rings small enough to fit a finger. Looking over the kid, he noticed was unusually thin, baby faced, though girlish, Hakkai wondered how he'd dragged four grown men out of some quicksand and across the desert. His hair was jet black and kept in a very messy braid as he clung to a bulging ratty black like some kid with a teddy, although he looked tall enough to be around Sanzo's height.

"Mmm….niya." the kid turned onto his side suddenly grabbing Gojyo's feet, and pulled them from beneath him in a tight hug.

"Oh so that's how…" Hakkai muttered.

"What the—'kai is that all your goin' to say? Get this kid off me…" Gojyo growled as Goku snorted loudly. Once free all three bent over the teen, curiously (impatiently) waiting for him to wake as the eye lids quivered. Suddenly the eyes snapped open and without warning, sat up with such a force that colliding heads with Goku had a domino effect!

"ARGH! HEY! THE HURT YA BASTARDS!" clinging to their skull, holding back tears, looked up and glared at Goku "What've you got, stones for brains geeze!"

"Well that'd explain a lot…" Gojyo sneered rubbing his forehead.

"I heard that red roach!"

Hakkai shot them the same 'shut-the-hell-up' look, rarely did they receive this and immediately jumped back silenced.

"We're sorry, we were just checking too see if you were well," Hakkai quickly changed composure talking pleasantly to the teen. Giving a sideways glare between his fingers he pouted.

"Yea, you guys were just to exhausting is all, you've been out for half a day, though blonde was the worst trouble patchin' up," he complained rubbing his singed cheek marred by a bullet. The Sanzo-ikko sweet dropped again, yup that was Sanzo alright.

Dusting off his faded black cloak, he adjusted a thick scaly belt that managed to hold up both blades behind the lad, hidden under the wide straw hat, an extra layer of cloth slackened over his right shoulder, similar to Hakkai's.

"Hn, I should check on him if he hasn't woken by now…" he grumbled ruffling up both sleeves, although Hakkai noticed the hint of worry he'd attempted to mask in his voice "Would you blokes mind sitting and rest up?"

For obvious pre-cautions, Gojyo sat up close as the kid knelt down beside Sanzo.

"This guy got the worst, there's a huge wound on his head when that sand monster came at him," the kid explained bending over Sanzo, gingerly dabbing at a patch across Sanzo's forehead.

Gojyo sighed, for once why couldn't it be a hot babe that saved them not some skinny little kid. Lighting the virgin end of his cig he noticed and ignored the uncomfortable twitch from the new guy as the fumes wafted over him.

"So you beat up those demons?" Gojyo asked without real motive.

"Yea, I was hoping to scab a few supplies from you lot." He mumbled as if it were a complaint, throwing Gojyo a small canteen of water.

Just as he leaned over, paused and frowned as he noticed a slight twitch from Sanzo's face._ He couldn't possibly be awake yet…maybe it's just the fire light…_

Or so he thought leaning in closer, eyeing Sanzo's eyelids. Gojyo and Goku gawked, _this kid had guts to get this close…wait should we stop him?_

Suddenly the kid was confronted with wide violet eyes, shocked his body froze, however Sanzo reacted in an instant, on impulse sat up. And that is how Sanzo got and second kiss on his journey west, yet he'll recall it as the most unmoving and painful. But a single phrase wafted into both the 'victims' heads as their faces collided amongst the only sound they could hear; the crackling of a flamboyant fire. _I'm going to kill you…_

Ms.Fortunate: For god's sake's people hit and run's against the law. REVIEW PLEASE! 3


	3. Chapter 2: Refuge

**Chapter 2:**

"OMFG!!!!!!" the boy threw himself aside as the barrel of a Smith and Weston smoked high in the air. Rubbing furiously at his face tears welled up at the corners, gagging and choking under the glare of Sanzo's gun "I-I-I kissed…A FUCKIN' OLD MAN!!!!!"

Bang!

"Want to repeat that skinny? It was no walk in the park for me either…" Sanzo growled rubbing his throbbing nose, i_s it broken? Damn there was a lot of blood coming out...stupid prick._

The kid shoot back and equally menacing glare removing his hands to show and already appearing bruise across his nose bridge.

"Hey you old fart! THIS IS YOUR FAULT DON'T POINT THAT TOY AT ME JACK ASS!!" he yelled, _I feel so violated!! (TT-TT)_

Sanzo's finger just managed to quiver at the triggerwhen Gojyo and Goku tackled him, although they'd seriously regretted doing such. Disgusted and furious, little could the kid do but watch this guy pretending to be a monk bash the crap out of the two. Hakkai broke the trail of indecision squatting down beside him.

"I apologies for the other three, did I hear correctly when you mentioned not having supplies with you?" Hakkai smiled making the kid sink back a little nervously.

"Yeah…I'm out and so are you, I dunno how we're gonna get through this desert like this, it'll take three days—,"

"THREE DAYS!" Gojyo and Goku roared amongst the beating of Sanzo's harisen in which the kid wondered: _exactly where'd he put that thing?_

"Oh my, that will be a problem considering our condition…" eyeing Hakkai, he mentally smirked.

"Hey I could leave you guys here are grabs some supplies from a village round here if you got some cash, it's like hours away!"

"Exactly how will we know if you'll come back…?" Sanzo returned stroking his fan dangerously.

"Oh **I will**…" he forced a smile. _**I will**__ leave you here to rot ya nasty…_

"I don't think so…You're taking us with you…"

"WHAT!? No way, I go alone!" Sanzo gave him a deadly side glance, however he remained unfazed.

"If you're broke how can you go anyway…?" Sanzo gleamed in the triumph as the kid hung his head, curling a fist.

"Hmm… If I recall correctly there aren't any villages in the desert on the map," Hakkai butted in, noticing the kid sulk suddenly.

"Who said it was in the desert!"

"Ah…you did." the Sanzo-ikko said simultaneously.

"Grr! Well I can't show you, how do I know if you're demons or not?" the air grew noticeably chiller here as the kid said this, regretting it too as he washed an eye over the bland faces of the group. Sanzo lit a cigarette, clicking back the safety on his gun.

"How do we know you're one?" he growled putting it up against his forehead "You've got two choices, one take us, two die. I recommend two,"

"Son of a—," Sanzo raised an eyebrow and the kid glared, then sighed "Fine but if you tell ANYONE where the village is I'll kill you lot myself"

"Well aren't we brave… you got a name kid?" Gojyo smirked leaning on Sanzo's shoulder.

"Yea, but you guys'll call me Ryu (Dragon) for now. I only give my name to people who matter," Ryu snipped pulling his hat on as a vein popped onto Sanzo's brow "So how do you s'pose I carry the lot of you?"

"Can you drive Ryu?" Hakkai smiled letting Jeep drift of beside him. Goku gave a small laugh when Ryu gawked at Jeep miraculous transformation.

"I can try!"

"…we're gonna die…"

Ryu heard the snips of gasping breaths over his shoulder and frowned, the desert night's air was becoming frigid and he was beginning to worry about this group. Glancing at Sanzo in the passenger's seat beside him, curled in his robes and a blanket, he was asleep but Ryu could see him shivering.

"This sucks, it's cold, we all hurt and worst of all I'm hungry…" Goku whined squeezed into the back seat with Hakkai and Gojyo, the only one of the Sanzo-ikko whom managed to stay awake "Hey Ryu I thought you said this village was a few hours away?"

"Yea, if you fly. Err… we should be close by now…" Ryu said amongst unraveling his cloak "Hey, throw this over the three of you and give Sanzo one of your blankets. The cloaks ratty but it's better than what you've got,"

Goku grinned happily, Ryu wasn't such a bad guy; in fact Goku quiet liked him long as Sanzo and Ryu didn't talk. For some reason there happened to be a distinct hatred between the two upon meeting, Goku guessed it was because of the kiss, he made a mental note never to do the same. He threw his blanket over Sanzo and grabbed Ryu's coat, a brief second his hand slipped over something icy and jerked back. From what he could see in the moonlight Ryu was only wearing something white and baggy, without sleeves.

"Aren't you gonna be cold? You're hands are freezin',"

"Na, I'll hold out till we get there."

"Hey Ryu why are ya drivin' without th' lights on?"

"Oh err…I don't wanna get caught," Goku was slightly shocked by this comment.

"Caught? Did ya do somethin' bad?"

"Not really, I'm not exactly welcome here."

After an hour Ryu finally pulled at the clutch slowing Jeep down "Damn, this is fun, too bad it's over"

"Ha?" Goku shrunk back as the moon disappeared behind a colossal sand dune, over shadowing jeep like a gigantic monster, Goku felt unbelievably small in its wake, he'd rather Ryu hadn't stopped here. "This is a village? It's a sand dune!"

"SHUSH! It's a disguise to hide it from the demons, this village is a refuge!" Ryu snapped in no more than a whisper "Look you can just see the wood pillar's sticking out the top see?"

Goku followed Ryu's finger to find not much more than half a meter of thick wooden logs poking out the top, they'd been shaven down to follow the basic shape of the sand dune and just beneath those were hidden dark slots, camouflaged as well. Goku gathered they were guard posts.

"Now I know why it wasn't on the map…" Hakkai's voice made both Ryu and Goku jump, he handed Ryu's cloak back with a smile as Gojyo and Sanzo briskly hopped out of Jeep for him to transform back.

"Wait where you guys awake this whole time?" Ryu glared as Gojyo sneered.

"Adults should always supervise children right Sanzo-sama?"

"Ch. So how the hell are we supposed to get in, I don't see a gate,"

"It's on the other side…" Ryu snipped throwing his bag over his shoulder approaching the dune base.

"Ah…a lovers quarrel," Hakkai chuckled getting two very bland glares. Ryu drew both daggers out, placing a finger into the rings on ends of the blades hilts, a small clink of chains sung as the kid swung the swords, drawing out chains. He drew an arm back and cast up a blade like a fishing line, the blade sliced soundlessly through the air and finally bugged into the top of the pillars. Doing the same with the other Ryu checked if they were secure.

"Oh so that's what those rings are for, interesting," Hakkai muttered folding his arms, looking over his shoulder he noticed Sanzo's eyes harden dramatically as he examined the weapons. _Hn…so Sanzo thinks so too?_

"Hey you guys. We're gonna have to take one at a time since I only have two…" Ryu blinked to find only Hakkai and Sanzo standing on the ground beside him, Hakkai happily pointed up just as Gojyo disappeared over the pillars "What the—,"

"You where saying?" Hakkai grinned taking a hilt of a blade.

"N-nothing…"

Inside the village was alive with life, beyond the walls the village was far more complimentary than expected, the buildings were well kept, each two even three stories high, the ground had been paved over and lamps assorted every few meters along the neatly choreographed streets. Fountains of water appeared every now and then among cross roads, and the city was dark and soundless in sleep.

"There's a huge building near the west gate, the bazaar is its courtyard. See that building towering over there?" Ryu muttered pointing things out.

"Nice tour… where's the hotel?" Sanzo demanded taking a drag of his cigarette, Ryu twitched.

"Well ya can't go now; they'll arrest you before tomorrow jack ass,"

"So what do you propose Ryu?" Hakkai asked. Ryu took a while to answer screwing up his face in distaste.

"One night, we'll put you up for one night but you guys owe me,"

Leading them through a series of back streets Ryu often paused accordingly as a couple of guards patrolled by, obviously this village was up tight to ensure their safety but this looked a bit exaggerated. The longer they went the less wonderful the housing grew; till they came across a street with small housing in serious need of patching up. Ryu paused again pressing up against the wall.

Gojyo caught a glimpse of Goku's face.

"Goku, what's wrong?"

"This village…it doesn't…feel right," he muttered adding more quietly "there's defiantly something not right about it,"

Gojyo looked up the street, yea he knew what Goku meant, setting foot here felt like he'd just stepped into a warm bath, seeping in and draining him of strength but he couldn't gather if it was demonic or not.

Ryu glanced quickly around a corner; there was only a group of people not far down the road, they could pass without trouble if they went quickly and quietly.

"Okay let's go…" and darted forward, others followed in toe. However as Hakkai pushed himself to run, a sudden pain shot up his side, gasping his knees buckled and he clasped.

"Hakkai," Gojyo drew back helping his companion to his feet, he felt Hakkai shuddering as his hand rapped around his waist, it was wet and sticky as Hakkai rasped for air.

"Hey someone's sneaking around over there!"

"Crap!" Ryu back tracked in front of the two whispering "Go to the last on the left and say I sent ya. I can handle these goons no sweat,"

The group of men down the street suddenly glared, cracking their knuckles, beginning their advance. Gojyo nodded and carried Hakkai out of sight.

"So the little traitor is back...?" the men growled at Ryu.

"Yea so what are you guys gonna do 'bout it?"

"TAKE THAT!!!"

Hakkai pressed himself up against the bed head, rubbing the blind spots he'd received from the strong sun light searing through the large curtain less window opposite. He discarded the dust from his eyes washing them over the cramped small room he and Gojyo was given straight after entering the orphanage they now used as a refuge. The mattress on the floor beside him was empty, the blankets all bunched up messily at one end, Gojyo was awake but not in the room. It was a petite place, and gave off a warm radiance like a family home despite the lack of furniture and the unruly amount of children's possessions lingering over the place. Hakkai felt strangely at peace and looked to his hands; he was surprised to see no grazing or raw flesh. Neither did his wounded side hurt any longer.

The door creaked open slowly as Gojyo's heavy boots stomped over to him, filling the room with the scent of tea.

"Mornin' Hakkai," Gojyo greeted setting a cup of warm tea into Hakkai's hands and seated himself down on his makeshift bed. Hakkai took in one glance of Gojyo, trying to piece together words. Gojyo smirked "Yea I was surprised too. All the wounds just upped and left over night,"

"How…peculiar, is Goku and Sanzo--,"

"Yea. They're fine, still asleep and there's no way your going to get me to wake them up,"

Hakkai gave a weak chuckled placing his cup on the small worn bedside table; he'd managed to push himself onto his feet but that was as far as he got before his body gave way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hakkai,"

"My body is so weak," Hakkai gasped propping himself onto an elbow.

"I think that came with the miraculous healing. You should stay in bed,"

"No thank you, someone should thank Ryu and the orphanage hostess for putting us up for a night," Hakkai smiled. Gojyo sighed putting a cigarette too his lips, just for kicks after all Hakkai would likely nag him if he lit it around kids, he always did think rather of others then himself, this was no exception.

"Got any clue how this happened?"

"I'm afraid not, however we can be sure its no normal human ability. This range of healing may even surpass mine,"

"Hey Hakkai, did you get a nightmare last night?"

Hakkai gave Gojyo a blank stare; now that Gojyo mentioned it he could vaguely recall a terrible dream, something of a black monster pinning him down, ripping into his body. The fire that surrounded it burnt his flesh, and its eyes…red glowing slits above a wicked cruel smile. Hakkai shuddered, however the memory grew more clouded the longer he thought and he cast it aside.

"Yea, I figured,"

Hakkai looked up as he heard the creak of the floor panels outside, the muted feet of someone leaving their doors side. His eyes narrowed.

"One thing is for sure…we'll have to leave as soon as possible,"


	4. Chapter 3: Saint vs Saint

Hakkai and Gojyo walked quietly round the base of the stair case trying to not wake any of the tiny inhabitants of the many rooms as they followed their noses and ears to what they guessed was the kitchen. Steam seeped out an ajar door along with the sounds of clanging pots and pans; Gojyo pushed the door open wide. Inside was a rather round old lady, a wide frilly apron tied over her old dress as she tended to the stove under the window sill in the very back of the room. Her grey hair was naturally tied into a well kept bun, she turned to smile at them warmly, too perfect granny figure.

"Good morning boys would you like to eat?" she greeted.

"Yes, thank you. Is Ryu…?" Hakkai's words drifted off disturbed by an unruly snore and what sounded like…bubbles…

The center of the room was greatly occupied by an extremely long old table surrounded by a commodity of chairs, all but one was vacant. The person in it was wearing nothing but a long baggy white Chinese styled coat and sleeveless to allow white bandages rap arm pit down. Their waist was rapped by an assortment of belts, whilst their pants were just as uncomplimentary to their thin figure a pair of typical black trousers. However they where greatly hunched over the table, splattering their clothing with oat meal as their scarf covered head sunk deeper into their bowl.

Both Gojyo and Hakkai couldn't help but pull stunned faces.

"Won't he drown like that?" Gojyo broke the silence with a weak tone.

"I believe he's… snoring." Hakkai said sweat dropping. The orphanage hostess chuckled.

"I don't think he got a good sleep last night," she grinned affectionately at Ryu "He's a good kid this one, he must like you guys a lot to come back,"

"So I take it he's an orphan here?" Hakkai asked seating himself opposite Ryu. Gojyo sat beside Ryu, dodging the splattering bubbles of oat meal from Ryu's half surfaced face; in attempt to save him he was using a pair of chopsticks as leavers.

"Oh no, Ryu needed a place to stay just like you boys, I suppose that's just over a month now. A few scouts found him a in the old village few km's East," she said sighing heavily and turning away quickly as if conceal something.

"We passed that village…" Hakkai remembered the seen quiet clearly, Gojyo mirrored his expression; it had been in a chaotic state when they passed, they'd planned to restock there only to find it was deserted.

The granny set down bowls full of porridge and settled down with her own cup of tea. A heavy silence fell over the room, despite Ryu's snoring. Hakkai's eyes however darted constantly across the table, the cogs of his mind piecing theories together, feeling a sense of foreboding.

Suddenly out in the hall a stumble of a body down the stairs startled the lot.

"Crap, m'legs feel weird," Goku burst in through the door, forcing the knob colliding loudly with the wall behind it "Sorry!"

Ryu woke with a loud snort, sitting up fast enough to fling some oat meal at Hakkai. The half closed eyes whirled around the table and finally at Goku, pointing like a drunkard.

"M-mornin'…" he mumbled "Goku, and Hakkai and…err…Gojyo and…" Sanzo walked into the room behind Goku glaring, he wasn't so much a morning person. Ryu returned the glare and turned back to the table propping his elbows on either side of his bowl.

"Whoa! Breakfast smells great!" Goku cheered, his eyes shinning brightly as he attempted to run for a seat. Sanzo whacked him across the head, Gojyo noticed an unusual display of weakness in Sanzo's swing but ignored it, he rather not be Swiss cheese. Goku collapsed onto the floor groaning in agony.

"URASAI!" Sanzo snapped.

"S-Sanzo that hurt…"

"Masochistic bastard…" Ryu mumbled leaning on the oat meal mask, jerking back when he realized he'd been sleeping his breakfast.

"Funny coming from someone wearing their breakfast…" Sanzo retorted taking a seat by Hakkai. Goku slid in beside Ryu eyeing his bowl as Ryu scrubbed off the oat meal.

"You gonna eat with dat?" Goku didn't wait for a reply before he gulped it down. The rest in the room pulled disgusted faces; Gojyo slipped back a few seats. "What?"

Ryu cackled, not laughed, CACKLED… like EVIL. Now everyone was giving him the weird look, even Sanzo froze caught completely off guard as Ryu rocked in his seat before he realized everyone was staring. "What?"

Gojyo and Goku both slid four seats away making Ryu sweat drop.

"Oh…my," Hakkai managed to say, scrapping his chair loudly along the wooden floor, cautiously waiting just in case Sanzo actually pulled out the gun he his hand now rested on.

They ate breakfast, disturbed half way by a stream of kids clambering through the door egger to play with their new friends, even happier to see Ryu back. After they managed to shake the munchkins and the orphanage hostess insisted a reluctant Ryu escort the group to find every needs be, besides Gojyo's constant questions to find the best skirts to chase of course.

Sanzo walked out of the inn, spied Ryu tapping his foot impatiently at the front turned a cold shower and walked in an opposing direction. Ryu bore his eyes into Sanzo's back, hopping that somehow they'd turn into lasers. _Bastard…_

Sanzo stopped a few meters down to rub at his shoulder blades. _Did someone just prick me?_

"Its true what they say, you can do 1000 good things for a person but the person will only remember that one bad thing…" Hakkai's voice came sighing over Ryu's shoulder making him jump; his foot rolled on a loose stone on the ground and instinctively swung up an arm knocking the bandanna off his head. Hakkai caught him before any real damage could be done, however Ryu hissed.

"Ouch, that hurt…"

"Are you okay…?" Hakkai noticed Ryu wore a poorly rapped bandage around the top of his skull "Ryu..?"

Ryu pulled Hakkai's hand away from his side, it hurt. Goku skidded beside them, wide eyed as his face contorted into worry.

"Ryu, are you alrigh',"

"I…err, just got hit yesterday," Ryu smiled as Goku grabbed his hands to make sure he stood up right.

"Speaking of yesterday…" Gojyo said coming up behind Ryu "What exactly did you do to get them so pissed off?"

Ryu gave a very fake, very weak smile "Oh look Sanzo's leaving!"

"Don't change the subject…"

"Err…well lets put it this way, in the circumstances surrounding my abduction here would you guys trust me?"

"Err…no,"

"Now if you where this village trying to keep a secret, would you let someone you don't trust out when they could possibly expose everything?"

"….No."

"Well there's your answer now isn't it?"

"I suppose…" Hakkai muttered, weighing down a suspicious eye on Ryu whom flinched uncontrollably "That's all?"

"Sanzo! Wait up!" Ryu suddenly swerved.

"No avoiding the questions either…" Gojyo sneered grabbing the back of Ryu's belts and dragging the mopping teen back.

"Okay, I may have busted a few legs…" he jumped when the group shot him looks; he flailed his arms up high quickly adding "But in reason! They insulted me. I swear that's it, oh and attacking the village head…"

This time Ryu managed to squirm away and chased after Sanzo before they began anything, least he wasn't going to talk to him.

"You said the Bazaar was beneath that building?" Sanzo's chilly voice seemed to manage an insult by asking a simple question. Ryu glowered silently for a while tying the bandanna on his head and nodded "Good. Leave."

"HA!?"

"Sanzo, we still may need Ryu's assistance," Hakkai said politely flashing Ryu a kind smile.

"Yea not to mention, you guys still owe me," Ryu gabbed. A vein popped on Sanzo's brow reaching for his gun.

"Where do you want it?"

"Cranky old bastard!!"

"Go ahead, you'd be doing us a favor," a group of guards chuckled walking past; Sanzo gathered a certain negative energy about them. At their waist swung thick long weapons, whirling in color on what looked like a porcelain shell, hollow and sealing whatever lay inside it.

"What are those things?" Goku asked up front, they all felt the oddity radiating from them.

"Those things are the reason this village is so well off, they've been exporting these to other villages. The guy who owns the mansion creates them, he kinda the village hero. They give me goose bumps those banishing weapons…" Ryu answered a hint of malicious whipping of his tongue; he shadowed his face taking the lead "They're made from the souls of demons…"

The bazaar was unruly; shops everywhere displaying any need or want on this side of China. The crowds around it bore a cheerful manner shuffling along the many stands; Hakkai was done grocery shopping within minutes for plenty extra time to spare. The sound of grumbling erupted.

"I'm hungry!" Goku and Ryu whined in unison, looked to each other and high fived "Sanzo, take us to lunch!"

"No."

"PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE! SANZO SANZO SANZO!!!" they sang linking arms and dancing around.

TWACK! WHACK!

"I SAID NO!" Sanzo snapped as the two both crumpled to the ground.

"It seems the mother has gained another son…" Hakkai chortled.

"Shut up Hakkai…" Ryu mumbled, before catching the gleam of a weaponry stand "Whoa! Blades…"

An almost unearthly gleam met his eyes (-) as he reached for huge axe; Gojyo came up beside him ready to lend a hand since he doubted Ryu could pick it up with those twig-like arms, however he found himself dodging, by the skin of his neck he'd just managed to avoid a rather bloody situation. A few centimeters of crimson hair fell onto his face.

"Why you—,"

"Aww, I think I'll stick to twin blades," Ryu muttered running a finger along the axe head and glanced up at the dealer "Oh your wounds are all gone?"

The merchant nodded happily displaying his arms. "Yeah, thanks to that Saint two nights ago,"

"Any news from the West?" Ryu asked hopefully, fraying his brow when the merchant shook his head "Thanks…"

"Hey Ryu are you headin' West or somethin'?" Goku gleamed as Ryu nodded "Really, why don't you come—,"

WHAM!

"Urasai!" Sanzo demanded making Ryu scowl him. Ryu's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"So what's the deal with this **Saint**?" Gojyo muttered between lighting a smoke, Ryu cringed.

"You noticed your wounds missing this mornin'? That's him; he turned up in this village 'bout three weeks ago. He hates the village head,"

"I see…" Hakkai muttered folding his arms looking too Sanzo whom stalked away. _There is quiet a bit going on here…_

Walking on a bit more, the group became vaguely aware of the nasty glares they gathered from most of the merchants around Ryu who'd part taken the role of entertainer trying to deprive their focus from the market in a series of tumbling stunts, surprising the group to discover he was a contortionist, scaring both Gojyo and Goku half to death when he'd managed to bend backwards and weave his head between his legs and still walk. At last the came across a large cheering crowd, blocking of the street to what looked like a parade.

"What's that about?" Gojyo asked; Sanzo simply glared at all the noise.

"Ch. It's none of our business…" He growled taking a drag from cig. However the group managed to get washed in with the mob as another wave of people flooded in.

Finding himself isolated Sanzo could do little but shove to the front of the horde, elbowing people aside, logically thinking the other lot would let their curiosity get the better of them so they'd be someone where up close to what ever the hell everyone was cheering about.

Reaching the front line, without looking at the center, he looked around to crowd and glowered regrettably only spotting Ryu's messy head popping out an arms length from him, struggling between two large men. Sanzo seized the scrawny arms and yanked him to his side, shooting a glare at the wide brown eyes.

"Humph, thanks…" Ryu grumbled letting his arm hang in Sanzo's tight grip.

"Ch…" Sanzo growled back letting go as they both looked up, he heard a sharp inhale of air come from Ryu who'd tensed leaning into Sanzo.

"That's him…" Ryu muttered, up top on a carriage Hazel smiled down on the people though despite being on the shoulders of four men, he was only up to Gato's head whom was walking beside him "He's the so-called leader,"


	5. Chapter 4: Twin Food Towers

**Chapter 4**

(Author: I apologies, this is a long one but they get shorter after this bows. )

"Move it skinny," Sanzo gabbed Ryu in the side. With a huff of protest he turned away, however a sing-song voice held them steady, Sanzo itched for his gun.

"Mr.Sanzo, what a pleasant surprise!" Hazel slid off the carriage. Regrettably Sanzo turned, the shadow of Gato falling on him as they approached. The crowds suddenly grew silent and hundreds of eyes turned upon them uncomfortably. Ryu jerked away from Sanzo disgusted.

"You know him!?" he stiffened; the crowds grew erratic at Sanzo's name "Come on people, **this guy** can't be a **real** Sanzo, look at—,"

Sanzo thwacked Ryu painfully on the back of his head, Ryu clung to his head, daring not to show the tears when he heard the withdrawal of guns from their holsters, Gato was aiming for him.

"I will not have you calling Mr.Sanzo name's," Hazel's eyes glazed momentarily, the icy blue orbs was nothing in comparison to the glares they shot at one another, like Hakkai, Hazel had a eerie smile. Sanzo suddenly jerked at Ryu's arm again, breaking the staring contest.

"Move your ass," Ryu had no objection but Hazel did.

"Mr.Sanzo, if you're staying for a while why don't you stay with us, the accommodation in the mansion is much better than hotels,"

"The clientele's better," Sanzo answered sharply which Ryu admired though not allowed.

"Mercy, that nearly hurt; well at least drop by soon, I'd appreciate the company," Hazel smiled awkwardly, though Sanzo didn't see it, he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, nor did he want any, stalking away from Hazel. Ryu followed, administering the finger to Hazel. He didn't like him and there was more reason's than one.

Hazel's smile grew dim watching them leave; he noticed the other three among the crowd disappear as well, each with a sour expression. Hazel leaned back into Gato. "I believe it's not the time for Mr. Ukoku to appear yet,"

Ryu blinked again, patting his forehead just in case, _nope nothings hurting anymore._

"Thanks Hakkai!" Hakkai smiled.

"You're welcome,"

The two we're in the men's bathroom of a restaurant just incase anyone freaked out by Hakkai's healing chi, Ryu sitting up on the sink as Hakkai lowered his hands.

"It seems you've done a lot for us…" Hakkai's smile faded slightly staring Ryu square in the eye "You escaped and came back for our sakes, I had no idea,"

"Na, I forgot to grab supplies you guys just came with it," Ryu waved him off smiling, fiddling with the bandana.

"All the same thank you. It'll be much harder for you too escape this time I'm afraid,"

"I'll figure somethin' out; let's go eat Sanzo's shouting!" They made a beeline to the most secluded table in the restaurant which happened to be the loudest, courteous to Goku and Gojyo locking heads. Attempting to avoid Sanzo's wrath which was clearly simmering Ryu sat to the right of Goku. After a few shoots it was a fair bit quieter. Goku looked up at Ryu who was smiling happing, reading the menu with enthusiasm; he was at least a head or so above him even sitting.

"Hey Ryu, you're like 18 righ' how come your as tall as Sanzo?"

"Hn…?" Ryu looked down at Goku "Err…maybe it's 'cause I eat a lot," Ryu said blankly although jumped when the others gave him very disturbed blank looks "What!"

"If that where the case…Goku, would be a giant my friend…" Hakkai said weakly.

"You eat a lot Goku?" Ryu asked although Goku was too preoccupied ordering the whole right side of the menu to hear. Sanzo however was in a fouler mood than ever, he didn't care for the fact that he wasn't technically paying for the food (thanks to certain gods) he just couldn't swallow the fact that Ryu was taking advantage of his 'debts' for rescuing them. A mischievous spark laminated in Ryu's eyes making Gojyo groan.

"I know that look…"

Ryu slammed a fist down on the table, smiling incredulously sinister.

"As for repayment of saving you lot, let's have an eating contest right Goku?" Ryu sneered broiling with overconfidence. Goku's eyes lit up clasping his hands together as if worshiping Ryu. Hakkai and Gojyo rose from their chairs their faces caked with worry "Ryu I wouldn't—," However Sanzo suddenly yanked to two down silencing them. He whipped out the credit card.

"Go ahead everything's on me…" he said calmly taking a sip of his tea. Both Gojyo and Hakkai sweat dropped dramatically raising their eyebrows suspiciously as the youngsters cheered.

'_Something's not right here, Sanzo is actually being nice…' _they thought, thinking of all the possibilities why Sanzo would do such a thing _'…he must've finally decided to kill us…'_

As Sanzo's eyebrow raised higher up his forehead so did the towers of plates, consuming all space on the table in a meager ten minutes as the teens stuffed their faces. Gojyo managed to spot Hakkai's face pale as they both refused to eat, witness to the site before they where long lost in the ever growing piles. Finally Ryu threw in the towel darting for the bathroom.

"Okay you win, you can stop now…" Ryu mumbled staggering on his way back weak from vomiting.

"Ha? What for?"

"You mean you're not finished!?"

By the time Goku (and the others) had finished Ryu had fallen asleep, a quick thwack on the head resolved this and they all left the restaurant. Outside was already nightfall and many of the residence had retired for the night, but a few lonely souls scurried among the streets and the guards noticeably increased, this time however the group didn't need to sneak and took their time examining what was left in the markets. Halfway back to the orphanage Ryu stopped for the seventh time, glaring and clenching his fist. Sanzo cuffed him and dragged him along with the group whispering.

"Don't let them know moron," he ensured as Gojyo swung his arm over Ryu's shoulder, looking up innocently at the stars.

"Just let them have their fun they'll expose themselves in time,"

"I suppose you can stay with us for a night then, I'm afraid it'll be a bit dangerous walking back on your own," Hakkai smiled pleasantly though Ryu was pouting like a child not getting his way.

"Fine…"

Sanzo snuffed out the rest of his cigarette on the window sill before closing the window, _damn was it cold. _

He heard a body slam against the wall of the room next door followed by Gojyo's swearing, Goku's laugh and Ryu yelling over the top of both of them. He rubbed his temples, that kid was more than he bargained for…

The corner of his eyes caught movement on the street bellow and instantly he shot a deadly glare as someone sunk back in the shadows. _So they followed us here too?_

He heard the door of his hotel room creak open as Hakkai walked in drying of Jeep whom kyu-ed affectionately "Sanzo…"

"What?"

"I've been checking the maps over again…" Sanzo gave Hakkai a side ways glance; their eyes connected in all seriousness "It seems we've only a few weeks journey till we arrive at our final destination,"

"I figured…" Sanzo sighed pounding on the wall next to him "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" squeals met his roar before it grew silent. Hakkai let his eyes drop to the ground setting Jeep down on one of the beds, claiming it.

"If there's something you want to say Hakkai say it," Sanzo commanded leaning his head on the window frame.

"I'd like to enquire about Ryu…"

"What about him..?"

"I think…we should take him with us…" Hakkai added quickly receiving a harsh stare from Sanzo "temporally of course."

"I'm already babysitting two idiots…"

"I'm pretty sure by the way he helped us he won't be a burden," Hakkai reasoned in a tone that left no further argument. A heavy silence fell over the two, tension rising as neither of them let down their stance. "Sanzo, he won't be able to get away from the village without harm, besides we got him into this mess,"

"Ch…" Sanzo simply said retiring to bed, he felt uneasy with Hakkai's eyes boring into him, obviously the healer wasn't going to let it go without an answer "I'll think about it,"

"Please do. Goodnight Sanzo," Hakkai smiled climbing into bed too, he paused and propped himself on his elbows looking over at Sanzo curiously "Oh Sanzo I have just one more question,"

"What is it now?"

"Why did you pay for that painfully obvious pointless eating competition when Ryu vomited it out anyway?"

Sanzo allowed a small cruel smirk grace over his pale face in the security of his back facing Hakkai "I didn't like the fact I was feeding a rat…"

In the next room Ryu, Goku and Gojyo pulled their ears from the wall.

"I think they're asleep now," Ryu whispered.

"It's too early," Goku whined.

"Old men need their sleep," Gojyo sneered however backed up when he heard a remarkable clink from the other room "Shit, tight ass."

Goku flopped onto one of the two beds in the room hugging his pillow as Gojyo clambered into the other, long faced and stubbornly stabbing out his cigarette, Ryu however rocked back and fourth on his mattress clinging to his crossed feet.

"You guys leavin' tomorrow?" Ryu asked, Goku frowned glancing up at his new friend now laying flat on his back. Ryu adverted his eyes to the ceiling trying to avoid Goku's face; if they had to leave he couldn't take that long look he just knew the kid was showing.

"Yea," Goku answered with a heavy heart "Why d'you need t'go west anyway Ryu?"

"Ah well, I've got someone to meet, we got split up a month ago when we where attacked. She's scary, slow and obnoxious but we're friend's y'noe? I have to check if she's k," Ryu said uneasily and rolled onto his side facing his back to the both of them not wishing to show his face. His eyes softened looking to his hands like they were something foreign "I don't…exactly have enough time left…"

Gojyo opened one eye staring at Ryu.

"What do ya mean?" Goku asked innocently.

"Its noting…hey can you guys meet me in the market place before you leaves?"

"Ah… yea sure,"

"Thanks,"

Later that night Sanzo and Hakkai woke suddenly by a loud explosion in the distance, looking out their window the mansion that towered over the bazaar was in flames. Be shadowing the roofs of houses fleeing from the place a cloaked figure soared like a ghost, Hakkai shuddered, it was the thing from there dreams.

(V) Shitty Bunny thanks to dk-joy, and my own lil monkey - 39.Falling.Grace for favoriting!  
(o.o)  
/ )o . . .


	6. Chapter 5: A Kidnapping

**Chapter 5**

The Sanzo-ikko checked out of the hotel early the next morning, they discovered when they woke Ryu had gone.

"Ryu must've left early this morning," Hakkai discussed with Goku who was deeming remarkably, a wide grin spreading on both the brunette's faces.

"Yea he must've gone to tell the orphanage hostess he's…a-alright," Goku half snorted cupping a hand over his mouth. Gojyo pulled a long face noticing the two where giving him weird side glances. He whirled around at Sanzo who'd found a sudden desire to fidget and turn his back to the kappa as his shoulders quivered not wanting to see him laugh out loud, which frightened Gojyo all the more, _since when did Sanzo laugh?_

"WHAT THE HELLS SO FUNNY!?" Gojyo snapped only to have a mirror shoved into his hands. Shooting his companions one more queer look and raised the mirror slowly to his face "I don't see what the hells so—," His forehead came into view, imprinted on it was a backwards message written in thick black ink 'Gone to check on the old lady and kids. P.S. Sorry, ran out of paper ;3' Gojyo's jaw dropped.

* * *

They took their time walking to the village market, enjoying the freedom of not having to worry about any conflict of the demon kind. Gojyo of course was still fuming tremendously to discover the ink was permanent and tied an old headband over the message. They were of all high spirits, strangely even though Sanzo of course characteristically grimaced and glared at everything it seemed like it was a good day…till of course they entered the market. 

"Hey Sanzo look! Meat buns!" Goku cheered dashing towards a lady carrying a tray of steaming hot buns. As he approached gleefully she swung in another direction, avoiding Goku calling out to her. He frowned and saw another; yet again the people commissioning the stands avoided him entirely.

"Goku…" Sanzo said supporting the lit cigarette in his mouth. Goku threw Sanzo a hurt look, his eyebrow frayed. Sanzo held his stare steady for a while before glancing over the market place around them. At once merchants glanced away, some even throwing back a glare or two as the street began to instantly flatten out, people draining from it like someone had unplugged a drain. Gojyo made fists in his pockets, sharing bland glances with Hakkai; _I don't like this one bit…_

"I don't get it, what's goin' on?" Goku asked innocently backing up with the group for some reassurance, had everyone suddenly decide to hate them over night?

He felt a soft squeeze on his shoulder as Hakkai bent over to his ear to whisper kindly.

"Goku didn't you want to meet Ryu here to say good bye to him?"

The rims of Goku's eyes intensified as his fringe be shadowed them, '_something…something is weird_,' forcing his blunt nails into his palms he started off in front of the group not standing to take this foreboding pressure any longer '_just weird…'_

"Yea, let's find him…"

* * *

"Ryu!!" the calls went on for half an hour, circling the market place with an uneasy feeling brooding up within them every waking minute. Gojyo breathed out heavily running a hand through his crimson locks and taking up a seat on an old crate, this frustration was killing him, that and his feet. 

"Damn, this one kid is going to drive me insane…" Gojyo mumbled playing with the end of his cigarette on his tongue.

"If you're not already my friend," Hakkai said with no sense of motivation, folding his arms he halted by Gojyo's side soaking in the situation. He shook his head listening to Goku's futile calls. "If he was here he would've heard us by now…"

"Ch…this is a waste of time," Sanzo growled stamping out another cigarette.

"Really Sanzo, yet that's your second pack?" Hakkai retorted. Sanzo ignored the statement ripping open another.

"There's something going on that I don't like…and I really hate being left out in the dark," Gojyo looked up as Goku turned tail suddenly running towards them "What's up Goku?"

"Hey, there's someone else lookin' for Ryu too, I think it's th' orphanage hostess I can hear her somewhere over der,"

Rushing over sure enough they came across the very distressed old lady, rubbing her hands together as she shuffled along not bothering to fix her mattered hair once the gang came into view.

"Oh my, you boys aren't supposed to still be here!" she stammered as the guys all gave her surprised looks.

"Hey granny you wouldn't have seen our little skinny friend have you?" Gojyo asked leaning forward as she strained to keep her composure, hiding something.

"Oh I'm sure he's around, he said to tell you boys to go on ahead, he's sorry he can't exactly come to say good bye in person," she managed, gathering a very sharp look from Sanzo she jerked her chin out behind her bringing their attention to a group of guards observing them from afar. Seizing Goku's hands she shoved an extremely crumpled piece paper into his palm and left. Goku blinked and watched her stalk away; upon trying to open it Hakkai swiftly confiscated the note.

"Let's go…" Sanzo commanded walking off towards the West gate towering high on one of the village walls. Goku looked around at all their faces, serious and otherwise unemotional avoiding his searching eyes.

"Wait, you're just goin' to leave?" Goku stayed put "How can we go, there's…there's somethin' not right here Sanzo!"

"Shut up or die baka saru…" Sanzo called coldly over his shoulder walking off as the others followed in silence.

Goku's eyes widened disbelievingly he rushed up and blocked Sanzo's path "What's so wrong…?" he paused trying to find a way to convince them to stay "What's wrong with checkin' to see if he's okay!?"

"Goku…"

"We still owe him! He helped us remember?" Goku cringed as Sanzo shifted his weight lifting an arm, he waited for the bang or thwack across his skull, but all he felt was Sanzo's warm palm pressed up against his forehead ruffling his hair and pulling him back as Sanzo started to walk off again.

"Don't be an idiot…" he breathed forcing Goku to walk along side him, forcing Goku's head around to notice more guards walking in, eyeing the small group like hawks.

"Yea, he's not going to get off so easy for what he wrote on Gojyo's head or leaving us hanging now is he?" Hakkai smiled as Gojyo sneered bitterly. Goku turned.

"Okay, I get it…"

* * *

And they left town… 

'_Dear Boys…_

_Do forgive me but I have urgent matters to in form you. As of this Ryu was abducted as an exchange for the orphanage, but he wishes to tell you __**not **__too come after him…however I'm worried, they blamed Ryu for the explosion at the mansion last night! I beg of you to help him!_

_Sincerely_

_Orphanage Hostess'_

* * *

"The kid really is a pain in the ass…" Sanzo took a long drag on his hi-lite leaning against one of the ruined walls of the mansion; the charcoal walls still smoked and smelt strongly of sulfur and ash. Beside him was only Hakkai, flexing his wrists in preparation as they waited patiently for Gojyo's and Goku's signal. He gave Sanzo a serious glace. 

"Sanzo, why did you agree to come after Ryu?" Hakkai asked as Sanzo avoided his glance staring off into the distance.

"Did I have a choice?"

"Ha ha, no I suppose not,"

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you Hakkai; there is no point in putting trust into strangers at this point,"

"My, was that a sign of worrying for our safety coming from the great Genjyo Sanzo?" Hakkai gave a small chuckle.

"Ch…,"

Just as the atmosphere got noticeably uncomfortable between the two, Sanzo was (for once) glad to hear Gojyo's voice before a rope end dropped down from one of the higher windows. Hakkai took the rope first scaling the building with only the help of the moon light, hovering ominously in the sky. As Sanzo climbed the wall the sensitive hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt the soft moon beams dieing out behind clouds that'd seemingly appeared from no where. A dreadful foreboding tightened his stomach; the aura around the castle was thick enough to make him sick.

'_so…familiar'_ he shook it off throwing himself over the window sill. The feeling he gathered from the dark mansion was identical to when Goku near died…could it really be **him?** _I'll be damned if that's all just coincidence…_

* * *

_Author: Niya! Hi! The unfortunate Ms.Fortunate here I really do hope these are becoming something interesting to you guys, I'd really appreciate getting some responses! D:  
__Oh and a another BIG thanks to one **Greenpencil **for adding to favorites and alerts, hats off to you meh-mate! __Stay tuned ! XD_


	7. Chapter 6: A Break in the Chains

The central was full of people, drinking, singing, admiring the whirling entertainers with awe, the amounts of food that wafted over the entire room, stirred Goku's stomach. He yarned to tackle the daffy; Gojyo however, quickly nudged between the ribs him.

"Shit, why the hell don't we get this type of reception?" Gojyo whined checking out a few groups of chicks giggling in the corner.

"Jealous?" Goku sneered.

"Fame is a burden Gojyo, it'd be hard to remain anonyms among the demons wouldn't you agree?" Hakkai said with a cruel smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he pats a cigarette to his lips "So where's Mr. Jackass?"

"With Gato I presume," Hakkai jerked his chin to his right, Gato being the giant he was towered more than a head above everyone else. Already Goku noticed Hakkai's and Gojyo's eyes grow steely with resentment as they ploughed through the crowd.

Sitting high up on a luxurious chair, Hazel whirled his wine glass, staring at it bored with his head slouched on his free hand. Gato eyed his master curiously; he seemed a little depressed, probably since neither of the Sanzo's appeared at his banquette. Just as he looked like he was going to pack it in for the night, Sanzo's crew appeared.

"Having fun shit head?" Gojyo snipped, squaring his shoulders though he'd placed his hands in his pockets, an obvious gesture he wasn't about to fight any time soon.

"Good evening, to you too mister," Hazel smiled slyly, although he refused to get up from his seat to show the proper respect. Gojyo noticed this of course, it pissed him off sure as hell but who needed the respect of a prick. "What brings y'all around? Where's Mr. Sanzo these days?"

"Searching for our little buddy you incarcerated," Gojyo taunted.

"Please forgive our intrusion, but we've reason that our friend Ryu is in your custody," Hakkai said with a blank, unfeeling smile. Goku was next to him shuffled nervously to the left. If Hazel was surprised he didn't show it.

"Pardon me Mr. Glasses but why would I have your little friend?" Hazel challenged.

"We know you've got him, so cough him up already!" Goku snipped.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talkin' about," Hazel patted his hat down elegantly on his silver head as he stood. A firm line of troops all wielding banishing weapons seeped out of the two present doors of each side of the room; Hazel motioned them to not interferer.

"I believe you do," Hakkai stated coldly.

* * *

Sanzo descended down the spiral back of the dungeon stair well, straining his eyes to see in the dark where only a few torches found every few meters helped. There were no windows, no sound and no life in the underbelly of the mansion; it reeked of age and death. Sanzo ignored the tin trail of blood scraped along the grime covered floor, never the less he had his gun out.

"Where the fuck is he…" Sanzo growled. Oh great, he was talking to himself now? Well there goes sanity.

Sanity… this place was insane with the negative energy it was giving off, most nerve racking was the fact Sanzo recognized the dark aura and it pissed him off. What the hell was going on here?

The sound of aggravated chains, trashing a story down forced Sanzo into a muted trot, it came from one of the many half rot dungeon doors of the lower floors. Sanzo pressed himself up against the door frame defensively, but nothing attacked so he aimed through the moss ridden wood, pin pointing the bodies inside from mere sound.

"No need to get angry, you'll only hurt yourself," the voice was dark but cruelly sly, it made Sanzo's skin crawl, but it wasn't Ryu's. Sanzo paused as the rustle of chains stopped long enough for another person to mutter…

"Bastard…" bitterly but it wasn't Ryu either. Sanzo paused with his finger quivering on the trigger; both of those voices were so…familiar.

"N-ngh..!" that was Ryu "Go back N-Nataku!"

"Oh so Ryu returns?" the first person sneered. Upon hearing a blood curdling scream Sanzo kicked open the door, swinging his gun arm around looking for a target, but there was none. The place was just a run down prison, empty cages with their doors cracked wide open and an assortment of half rusted torture implements hoisted up the walls. But the place was boxed in, the only exit was the door way Sanzo was standing in.

"S-Sanzo?" A meager voice muttered from the opposite wall, followed by a violent cough. Ryu lifted a battered head, a critically cut swollen lip slurring his voice. He was suspended by chains that cut into the bruised raw flesh that were sure to be sprained if not broken. He'd been bashed but he was smiling "What took ya so long lazy old man,"

"Where are they?" Sanzo demanded.

"Who?"

BANG!

Ryu's arms slumped down lifelessly and he swayed on his feet before Sanzo caught him around the middle "Move it,"

"This is degrading…" Ryu huffed through clenched teeth; Sanzo was really rough on his wounds.

"Shuddup," he swung an arm over his shoulders and began to half-drag Ryu to the door.

"Where's everyone else?" Sanzo heard the silent _'why weren't they the ones to get me instead?'_ and ignored it "Fine"

They reached the door eventually; Sanzo stepped out first in order to lift Ryu over the broken door. Ryu bit his lip throwing up his head to stop a cry in time to see a blinding white flash.

"Move!" Ryu pushed Sanzo back, nearly down the open mouth of the rail-less stairwell. Sanzo swore scrapping his hand along the wall in order to keep himself from falling, he threw himself back up in time to see Ryu crumple around his burnt right hand.

"Missed," a guard cursed from above. Sanzo immediately threw up his arm and let off a barrel of bullets in random directions, the echo was enough to make the guards retreat for Sanzo to canter across and drag Ryu back in the dungeon.

"Damn it all," they were cornered. Ryu pulled a blade from his pouch with his good hand and pointed to the wall next to them.

"Break it,"

* * *

Gojyo staggered on the receded stone floor, he gapped as the growing cracks made quick work into the crevasses of each stone tile, sinking them in various pot holes groaning as they threatened to collapse. A sudden chill in the aura drew his attention to the ceiling, yet there was nothing vaguely interesting about it_. Something's not right here, why is this place crumbling all of a sudden?_

A stabbing energy made him choke on his breath, he winced holding his head.

"Gojyo look out!" Hakkai yelled running towards him as a great slab of the ceiling cascaded down towards the kappa, he threw up a barrier parlaying it. He breathed heavy; cringing for the amount of energy needed for this annoying battle was exhausting.

"Thanks man…" Gojyo said catching Hakkai's serious eye "looks like you haven't fully recovered from the energy taken for your wounds?"

"I'm afraid that's the least of our problems Gojyo…" he jerked his chin to the main door being shoved a side as more guards flocked in.

"Don't these guys ever giv' up!?" Goku cried landing opposite them.

"Don't you find it odd this was all for one person?" Hakkai muttered folding his arms as a diversion to catch his breath; he glared maliciously over his shoulder to the ceiling above, the gapping hole that the huge slab had fallen from hadn't simply occurred via the crumbling building, clearly cut edges…someone was doing this.

"How fuckin' long does it takes that prick to find him!?" Gojyo swore resuming his composure as the guards aiming their weapons. The power in the room shifted to their disadvantage, not that they cared, like hell was they going to die here, not without whipping that smug look off Hazel's face.

Suddenly without warning Goku felt the ground beneath his feet shift, he glanced down long enough to see cracks snake their way away from the center of the floor.

"ARGH!" Goku cried as half the floor gave way, he didn't fall entirely through, but his foot caught in a gap where a slab of rock had fallen into the dungeons below. Hakkai skidded away in time not to be caught in the falling debris, a huge open mouth was made in the center where a chain suddenly erected out of, it's end held by a blade that bugged into the ceiling above. Slowly raising from within Sanzo and a battered Ryu settled on the same level with them.

* * *

Author: HI! I'm back and I applogies for the delay dodges bricks but thanks to the holidays Holy music I can update more often!   
Again **THANK YOU GREENPENCIL!** You're comments will keep me goin' teary

Please review people, hit and run is a crime X3


	8. Chapter 7: Revelation

Sanzo withdrew using Hakkai as a shield as he reloaded. A small down pour of dirt scurried into his hair from the ceiling above.

Shooting a few men in the legs, he noticed his progress was regrettably the least effective, had these morons been demons his life would be a hell lot easier. A vein throbbed, reloading his pistol. From the corner of his eye he could make out Ryu thumbling to help Goku with his stuck foot. However at the synchronized clicks of guns Sanzo's heart jolted, Gato was aiming at them with Hazel smiling slyly like the cocky bastard he was.

"Come on!" Ryu stabbed feverously with his blade at the cracks as Goku yanked at his leg.

"Ryu, grab that!" Goku yelled, pointing at his Nyoi-bo. Ryu spun around automatically throwing himself for the weapon, however upon hearing the click he made up his decision and jerked back.

BANG BANG BANG!

Gojyo skidded to a stop hearing the cry of death upon the echo of the bullet recoiling into a fleshy mass and though instantly of… "Goku!"

But it was not Goku that staggered back clutching holey burnt wounds; Ryu coughed up a considerable amount of blood.

"Gojyo watch you back!" Sanzo snapped before Gojyo threw himself aside in the wake of more of Gato's bullets "Bastard…"

"R-Ryu…!" Goku cried as his new friend slummed to one knee, he'd taken on bullets to the chest for him and an arisen panic broiled in Goku "Ryu!"

"Oh my…" Hazel gasped from the far end, followed by a trio of bullet's courteous of Sanzo.

"I'm not dead yet," Ryu coughed lifting his good arm, and tossed Goku his Nyoi-bo; still smiling his arm slacked as the small puddle of blood at his feet drained his energy. As he swayed and fell limply to the side Hakkai swept in, cushioning his fall. He turned back to Goku and shot a chi blast dangerously close to his foot, it was enough to separate the flooring. Goku quickly jumped to the side as a slab of ceiling fell where he stood.

"Crap the place is coming down!"

"No shit, let's get outta here," Gojyo joined him by Hakkai's side. He noticed the healer was unnaturally still starring at Ryu, before his face was covered in a dim green light before Gojyo could see what he was so mesmerized about, pressing a healing chi into Ryu's chest…

* * *

As the building fell in the cruel dark smile etched across the face of someone watching the group fleeing the mansion. He played with the corner of the scripture on his shoulders like an idle toy, the window from which he saw everything became a TV and the destruction of the village's main source of wealth was his favorite scene. 

"Master Uokoko…" someone beckoned him. Frowning he reluctantly turned away, with a cool sternness at Hazel and Gato towering over him. They were both smeared with ash, Hazel's hair fell out of place in parts as he relieved himself of his hat respectfully.

"Hazel, where've you been, I've was worried. Although this isn't the best time to chat," Ukoku shone a goofy grin, darkening the rims under his eyes.

"My apologies, but I'd like to discuss what matters you wanted with that boy…" Hazel said with a plain smile as ever, although he remembered the critical state Ryu had been in "I had no idea he'd offended you so much."

"What gave you that impression?" Ukoku smiled sinisterly "It was just an old chat with friends,"

* * *

Hakkai strolled up the stairs of their hotel, he was patched up and glad to be leaving town today. As he reached the top of the steeps he noticed Goku closing the door ever so softly and waiting against the frame with his hands in his pockets. 

"Morning Goku," Hakkai greeted with a friendly smile "Is Ryu awake?"

"Yeah, he's packing his stuff up. The Saint never came,"

"I see. Excuse me Goku," Hakkai said without a hint of betraying his thoughts and swept past Goku, knocking on the door. There was a loud scuffle before he was let in "Ryu?"

Ryu's back was towards Hakkai, fiddling with the front of his cape; Hakkai wondered why he kept the ratty thing but figured it must have had sentimental value "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ryu finished, whilst turning hid the bandaged hands behind to cradle them "You going?"

"Yes I'm afraid,"

"Sucks,"

Hakkai noticed Ryu's bag had returned, this time stuffed and bulging with travel goods, his hat was back on the pile too "Planning another escape?" Hakkai lowered his voice and Ryu nodded "Ryu, I'd like to ask you something," Ryu raised a suspicious eyebrow and sat on the bed as Hakkai turned the serious eye "Was there any reason for you to hide your gender?"

"I can't hear anything!" Goku hissed, ear pressed against the door.

"Shh!" Gojyo snapped before the door was yanked out from beneath them and both Goku and Gojyo fell through. Hakkai laughed by the door and looked over at Sanzo glaring daggers at them all from the stair well.

"So Sanzo can we let **him **come?" Hakkai asked gesturing to Ryu whom gladly noticed 'Him' emphasized.

"Ch…Do what you want,"

* * *

Author: . Omg finally we're getting somewhere, it should get more interesting now. There's a few weird things happening ay? 

Don't forget to review! X3


	9. Chapter 8: Two Faced

_The cruelly curled smile, it made her want to puke._

_The blinding white light from the surgical lamp above, stroked a fear into her and she squirmed against the restraints._

"_This will all be over soon…" the scalpel came towards her and she screamed, drowning the words "little gem,"_

Ryu woke with a jerk, both from jeep braking and the nightmare. She noticed Gojyo's crimson eye lazily evade her face as she swallowed hard, whipping her face of cold sweat trying to appear the norm. She gripped her bandaged hand, looking around, they were in the middle of a forest and despite the thicket above it was dark, probably late afternoon.

"Where are we?" she croaked, her voice was hoarse so she must've been sleeping with her mouth open.

"Camp," Gojyo replied bored, hopping out of Jeep.

"I'm hungry…" Goku and Ryu whined together, smiled at each other and yelled "HEY FEED US! FEEEED US!!"

"Great now we have two trash compactors, greedy little bastards…" Gojyo mocked taking out a smoke.

"HEY!" the 'kids' yelled "Your one to talk perverted cockroach!"

"Why you little—,"

"Sanzo I believe it's your turn," Hakkai said affectionately nudging him.

Click!

"One more word you three will be hanging from a butcher's hook," Sanzo growled huskily, a gun aimed at the tangle of three.

"Cranky old bastard…" Ryu mumbled under her breath, and got thwacked for it too, slumping to the ground over her numb skull. Satisfied Sanzo retreated to a fallen log for a chair and produced an old newspaper and glasses. Ryu glared at him "Isn't he going to do anything!?"

"Old men have tired bones Ryu," Hakkai quirked not caring that Sanzo shot him a glare "If you two want to eat we're going to need some fire wood,"

"Right!" Goku and Ryu cheered and dashed off without a further word.

A fair bit off of camp Ryu and Goku had a fair amount of wood in their arms, briskly sweeping up anything burnable.

"How're we gonna make it back?" Ryu looked around in all directions, everything looked the same. Goku shrugged, he wasn't worried, he'd always had a good sense of direction following his nose. Goku watched Ryu picked up another stick with his bandaged hand, a rap was unfolding and a stench of burnt flesh wafted from the blackened limb.

"That hurtin' Ryu?"

"Na…" Ryu felt a tinge of something malevolent as the area suddenly grew noticeably dim, looked up, Goku was a few meters away yet she was having trouble seeing him "Hey did the sun set already?"

"It's too early"

"Then why—," her burnt hand suddenly shot a searing pain up her arm "Ngh!"

"Ryu?" Goku muttered, but already he sounded distant, his voice disappearing in the muted sound of falling wood. And then everything was dark.

* * *

Sanzo was the first to notice something was odd, he felt the shift of aura more strongly than ever as something charged towards their camp. On cue all three men stood, Sanzo taking out his pistol and loaded it carefully, affectionately. The moon blanked out over head, a thick cloud engulfing its light and darkening the world impossibly underneath. Gojyo lit a cigarette.

"Looks like we've got company," Hakkai said, though Sanzo could barely see his face he could hear the lack of enthusiasm, the intensity of the area suddenly sky rocketed.

"Fuck Goku's gonna miss then" Gojyo held out a hand summoning his staff. They watched the shadow fall over them like a blanket and all was quiet; not even the crickets chirped. They glanced around, nothing but the silence carried, the only thing disturbing it was the creak of a tree branch above Sanzo as something flopped down off it, slowly, uncurling a black body like a bat.

Sanzo felt something warm drip onto the back of his neck.

"Shit!" he spun around and shoved his gun against…a white mask?

"Hi," the white mask cut off half way to reveal rows upon rows of sharp teeth; drool hanging from them as a long snakiest tongue flickered about. Four angulated dark slits served for eyes, these were the only noticeable features, as the creature hung at head height with Sanzo, and its body was nothing but a twisted cape.

"Fuck—" Gojyo gapped, the mask was very visible even in the dark, all of them recognized it, the terror that appeared in their dream before their wounds had vanished "**The Saint**?"

The monster threw back its head and laughed before it dropped from the tree, Sanzo's gun never left its forehead, simply twisting its neck 180 degrees as its body flopped up right on the ground.

"Close… but I hate that little bastard…I'd eat him if I could…" its soggy tongue slashed over Sanzo's hand but he didn't flinch "They call me _'_**The Monster' **oh and by the way I'm really hungry…"

* * *

Dokugakuji pet the flying dragon as it rubbed affectionately against his leg and looked up hearing the stubborn stabbing of buttons echo with swearing. By the line of forestry both Kougaji and Doku stood awaiting the demon prince to figure out how to use the silver pocket-watch-sized gismo the disgusting human Nii had given them before he ditched the resurrection project.

"Calm down Kou, you're going to break it like that," Doku grinned standing beside the fuming demon.

"The bastard could have at least left some instructions,"

"Here…" Doku took charge of the situation immediately, taking the _sutra-tracker_; another of his brotherly traits shinning through again. Kou looked away stubbornly, looking deep into the dark forest, unpromisingly radiating a great power the two couldn't bypass. Before long the tracker made a short 'beep' and lit up Doku's face, Kou looked over his shoulder to find three yellow dots blinking on the green grid screen.

"That can't be right," Doku frayed his brow shaking the object.

"Three sutra's…," Kou stated Doku threw him the tracker back, gathering a bad feeling "Dokugakuji let's go,"

* * *

Author: THANK YOU **VIOLA & GREENPENCIL**!!! You're comments are appreciated and a little _scary_... . . I'll try my best to impress you! 


	10. Chapter 8 pt 2: Two Faced

BANG!

"Shit—," Gojyo dodged the bullet that ricocheted off the mask, the head of the beast snapped back incredibly from the close ranged impact. Sanzo clicked back the safety as it lolled its head back

"Ow," and like that he disappeared, not even the wind stirred in his sudden absence. Sanzo's eyes whirled madly.

"Mmm…"

Gojyo stiffened as he felt the air enclose tightly around his head. Hakkai a meter from him paled; The Monster had its jaws open wide around Gojyo's head, ready to snap.

"GOJYO BEHIND YOU!"

'_Stop it!' _

The Monster's jaws seemed to jam, its eyes darted around but it was otherwise still. The hesitation gave Gojyo enough time to dodge as two powers struck the beast in the face, one chi and one fire ball. It snarled as it was thrown back into a tree.

"Having a little trouble little bro?" Doku sneered, Gojyo who'd hit the ground looked up with a bitter smirk, a popping vein under his eye.

"Every time you guys show up I nearly get knocked off by some whack job, I'm starting think it's more than a coincidence," Gojyo said curtly. Sanzo rounded his gun on Kougaji.

"That thing one of yours?"

Kou looked down at the black and white creature lying limply in the crater of the tree trunk.

"No," he looked down at the tracker; he was in the very center of the three sutra's but all he could see was Sanzo's "damn,"

"K-k-k-kheh. Kougaji, your greetings haven't improved," The Monster muttered, unmoving from his position snapped his head suddenly in Kou's direction and twisted it to the side with horrible snaps of bone "Recognize me?"

"Should I?" Kougaji sniffed, and before he knew it he was face to face with The Monster.

"I'm hurt, mortified even…" it snarled brushing its tongue against Kou's cheek and began to laugh like a manic. Kou narrowed his eyes and simply stood there, frozen; he recognized this behavior, but…

The Monster dropped its bottom jaw and a spray of flames erupted out, Kou felt himself being thrown aside as Doku cut through the flames, however his sword grew instantly hot and he barreled away once he dropped it. A cold thin hand gripped Kou's throat.

"You're not even half of what **I was boy**," it whispered. Kou instantly kicked up smacking the Monster in the head; it fell back and ducked a bullet cackling. Darting forward, and leaping clear over Hakkai's beam it lashed its tongue hungrily. He vanished and appeared in front of Hakkai striking the healer chest before vanishing again.

"Damn it all," Gojyo swore and swung his staff once the monster appeared again, the chains only got so far before it disappeared. "The fucker's toying with us,"

"Sanzo!" Hakkai yelled as it appeared right beside the monk, Sanzo shot at its mask, but they only bounced away. As it lunged at him Sanzo slammed his gun handle into its face, forcing it back temporally before it bit down into Sanzo's gun hand.

"Bastard…" Sanzo growled, fighting against the beast, he shot into it's mouth, the bullet's went straight through and a dark puss whizzed out the wounds. But the thing only bit down harder piercing his muscle. Its tongue rapped around Sanzo's arm and extended up, however as it touched the Maten sutra, the Sutra lit up like a beacon. The Monster howled and let go as the unraveling ends struck and stabbed at it.

"What the—," Hakkai gapped backing away, the light covered the forest and The Monster thrashed. Sanzo hadn't even chanted anything!

"You…" it growled, puss oozing from its eye holes "So you're him…?"

Sanzo heard the rip of cloth as two wings formed out of the material that encased The Monster; it flapped them vigorously before they rapped tightly around The Monster and erupted in flames. Sanzo's scripture returned back to his shoulders, caked in black puss and seemingly innocent of anything violent as it had displayed.

Everyone watched the burning pieces of cloth drip to the floor, the moon that had returned illuminated them brightly. Who--What the hell just happened?

* * *

Kougaji walked briskly down the halls of Houto castle, the place had become eerily quiet ever since Gyokumen-Koushu came, the she-witch brought nothing but death and the castle died as the symbol for demon kind. His feet echoed, but another clattered upon the opposing tiles, stopping sharply before him, he needn't need to see the slim legs to know it was Nii's dreaded assistant.

"Lord Kougaji, you're back early?" she asked only upon protocol; however Kougaji knew she was here for one thing. He shoved a hand deep in his pocket and took out the small circular devise; its green grid screen was still blinking.

"This what you came for?" he said unkindly, raising his head up proudly as a prince should to a insubordinate. Nii's assistant dismissed this, now a day he was no more powerful than she was.

"Did u retrieve a sutra?"

"No…" he tossed the tracker at her, she thumbled to catch it, looking at the grid critically and disappointed "It picked up three in the area and I ran into Sanzo,"

"Three? I see this'll need some modifications then…" she pocketed it and clutched her clip board tighter "Is there anything else wrong?"

Kougaji sniffed, and looked past her head, he didn't need this pawn to badger him about his life, she'd tampered enough as it is. He shoved past her, knocking her shoulder hard.

"…I saw my father's spirit, got a problem?"

* * *

The guys found Ryu and Goku soon enough, Ryu was whining about his hand so Hakkai extended to fix it but seeing as it had made a miraculous recovery he could do little but apply some burn cream. Apparently the two got lost and only found their way back because they found a trail of ash. They were both severely disappointed they weren't there to kick this so called 'Monster's' ass. The very next morning Ryu watched Sanzo unusually close.

"What the hell do you want?" Sanzo snapped eventually.

"Nothing. What's that thing on your shoulders called?" she pointed gingerly. Sanzo was relatively reluctant to answer, he still didn't trust her; why should he?

"The Maten scripture"

"So you really are a Sanzo ha?" she rapped her black cloak tighter around her neck ignoring Sanzo's reaching for his fan "Can we go please?"

* * *

Author: Another weird thing? Figure who/ what The Monster is? Hmm? D  
>. PLEASE REVIEW! (I was serverly disappointed last time over-dramatic-sob)  
If you have any ideas/ suggestions, or guess...GO AHEAD! X3 


	11. Chapter 9: Gojyo's Gal

**Chapter 9: Gojyo's Gal**

Ryu munched repulsively and loudly simply to piss off Sanzo whom twitched at open-mouthed display. She swung back her head and swallowed the rest of the can's continents, baby corn, _yuck_. Behind her was a river in a crop-field where they'd stopped for lunch.

"Mh-is happen mph-then?" she said with a full mouth, watching innocently as the others stood around her and she took another revolting can of food.

"Actually, this is a daily routine," Hakkai answered politely, gaining a chi-ball between his palms. Ryu raised her eyebrows, shrugged turning to her food rather than the demons. Sanzo thwacked her across the head.

"Move your lazy ass!"

"I'm eating!"

Sanzo shot off in another direction "I swear…" shot some more "I'm going…" and again "Fuckin' kill you,"

"Humph!" Ryu shuffled over on her butt cheeks, Sanzo was further more pre-occupied and didn't bother for the moment. Ryu counted on it; she didn't **have** to help them, so long as Jeep was okay she didn't bother.

"No burden ha?" Gojyo hissed at Hakkai whom smiled awkwardly.

"Least Ryu will look after himself,"

"Oh yeah?" Gojyo jerked a jaw back were Ryu was gouging out the bottom of her can, Goku however went out of his way flipping over her to parlay the demons a meters distance "The twerp's as useless as the ego-fanatic-monk,"

BANG!

"Whoops."

"WHOOPS MY ASS!" Gojyo spat. He spotted a demon emerge from the white waters from behind Ryu, Goku had his back to him so he oblivious to the danger. "WATCH OUT!" Gojyo used his weapon to propel himself over the demons and Ryu, slashing the bastards head off as he came down at the water. With a sudden shock he realised the water was deep and swung out the crescent-moon out aimed at a tree, but as the first of the white waters caught his foot the chain missed and instead rapped around a very shocked Ryu. "Fuck!"

Ryu suddenly felt a violent tug before she was dragged into the water after Gojyo. Ryu coughed and water filled her as she whirled and whirled. The sky was no longer present as she hit the riverbed hard; the chain holding her arms snared a rock.

She felt a violent tug that forced the moon-blade into her arm and saw Gojyo clinging to the staff. He looked blue and if not scared, before more white water sucked him from view. If anything this was the best time to use contortionism, she dislocated her shoulder with a yelp and wriggled free, rapping Gojyo's chain around the flailing arm.

'_Please don't see,'_ she pulled out a chain from beneath her shirt, the rest of the river ride was a red blur.

Gojyo and Ryu washed up on a rocky riverbank, Ryu tucking the chain back under her shirt. Exhausted she flopped down on her back, Gojyo likewise fell beside her however his hand landed on her chest.

"Thanks—," Gojyo looked up at her truly shocked as his hand fell into her cleavage. Ryu punched him in the nose.

"Well that was rather tedious," Hakkai brushed his hands off, he saw Ryu walking with Gojyo towards them from a distance, Ryu had Gojyo's coat around her and Gojyo had a bleeding nose "Oh no…"

"Ryu, it's me," Hakkai rapped urgently on Ryu's change room, Ryu popped her head out rather nervously and Hakkai passed her a plain pair of white shorts and shirt, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks," she ducked back in the isolated locker in the men's change rooms.

"You're putting yourself at risk Ryu," Hakkai warned leaning on the locker door to guard, he heard her swear as she dumped the close walls.

"I'm not going to tell them,"

"I'm not pushing you to, but it'd be easier for us both," Ryu came out and clung to Hakkai's arm, he remembered her telling him _'"If I do, they'll treat me indifferently"' _she was probably right too.

"Gojyo knows?" Ryu muttered, keeping her eyes low in the sun glasses as Hakkai lead her blindly from the men's change rooms, he was also wearing the plain white clothing. Luckily the bath house at the next town allowed individual bathing, but the recreational area was open to all.

"If he does, he hasn't said anything," Hakkai said too cheery, Ryu knew he was laughing at the broken nose she gave him. He lead her into the recreational area, a large room occupied by massage chairs, food stores, games and heated rooms. Sanzo was there, Goku ran up to them.

"What's with the glasses?"

"Nothing," Ryu pocketed them "Gojyo round?"

"He's taking his sweet time," Goku sneered.

"Goku why don't you ask Sanzo to order something," Hakkai asked kindly before Goku got anywhere with the conversation, at once he ran off. Hakkai opted to follow but he stopped to say "Ryu I think you should talk with Gojyo,"

"K" she followed his eye line to a heated room and opened the door cautiously. For a second she thought none was in the steaming room but a second later she was jerked in by a tanned hand "Gojyo!?"

"So, why'd Hakkai know and not us?"

"Cause I trust him," she stole her wrist back and sat on a bench, she didn't like the conniving smile on his face.

"So you don't want Sanzo to know?"

"DUH!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he'll boot me!"

"Got anything else to hide?"

"None that you'll never know," he shrugged.

"I've got a little proposition for you," he grinned, Ryu urged him on with a raised eyebrow "You be my lil' slave,"

"WHAT!?" she readied to punch him again and Gojyo opened the door "Hey Sanzo!" Gojyo was yanked back in quick enough to make his head spin "That's my **girl**," he tapped her red cheek.

Ryu stormed out of the heated room looking seriously pissed, marched up to Sanzo, stole his gold card and ordered a tray of Gojyo's favourites.

"What's with Ryu?" Goku asked watching her dart back and forth.

"An interesting turn of events I'd say…" Hakkai sipped his tea pleasantly, Goku looked at him questionably but he just smiled "Don't worry Goku, **he** brought it on himself,"

"I couldn't agree with you more…" Sanzo past them, fan in hand.

THWACK! WACK!

"Give it!"

"No way cheap ass!"

"JERK!"

Ryu nicked the card and jumped up high where Sanzo's fan wouldn't reach, he instead threw bowls. Hakkai shook his head, oh yeah this is going to be** really** interesting.

Author: Okay, so Gojyo knows as well! Ryu's secrets are getting out fast eh? Anyway! I'd like to thank **Sakuran-52 **for reviewing (Also the anonymous person reading, thank you.) Please stay in tune, and remember **No Hit & Runs! **Reviews Welcome!


	12. Chapter 9 pt 2: Gojyo's Gal

"Ryu pass me the salt," Gojyo ordered around the bath house table.

"Get it your fucking self,"

"Pass me the salt," he repeated and jerked his chin at Sanzo whom happened to be looking away at the time. Ryu glared menacingly, stood and seized a salt from a nearby bench, stepped on Gojyo's foot and poured the contents into his hollering mouth.

"Anything else hun?" Gojyo coughed "Thought so…" and she turned to leave.

"Oh Sanzo-sama!"

"What?"

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G!" Ryu cried with a forced grin that looked almost painful clasping a hand over Gojyo's mouth. She looked at him square in the eye "Water to wash down your bullshit?"

* * *

As she ducked up several times to grab Gojyo stuff, Goku watched in awe, poor Ryu hadn't even eaten yet.

"Perverted Kappa, what've you got on Ryu?" he shot; Hakkai nudged him under the table, motioning to shut it. Sanzo across the table peered over his newspaper briefly. Goku frowned, and cursed under his breath.

Ryu scrambled back and meeting Hakkai alone where Gojyo should've been for his beer, she swore loudly and knelt down at Hakkai's feet.

"He's driving me crazy!" she pulled at her hair. Hakkai tutted, truly he felt sorry but in a way it was like administering punishment to a misbehaved child, Ryu was actually doing WORK, she'd never otherwise. A lesson's a lesson, Hakkai knew with experience as a teacher.

"You're persistent I give you that," Hakkai grinned; Ryu hated him for it or was it just the growing hatred for Gojyo blowing out.

"It hurts…" she moaned.

"Where?" Hakkai turned concerned.

"My pride,"

"Took you long enough…" Gojyo sneered coming up behind Hakkai, a towel slung over his shoulder, Ryu pegged his beer can at him, and unfortunately he caught it.

"Bastard—,"

"Hey…" Ryu's hunched back sudden stiffened, Sanzo was behind her.

"Y-yeah?" he'd his eyes trained on her, cold, calculating and for a sense she gathered pity. Great pity from the world's largest A-hole…joy.

"If you let him push you around you'll end up like a moron too," Sanzo advised unkindly and walked past. Ryu felt as if she'd just got a dumping or something because her whole world shattered.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Gojyo roared, following Sanzo to rant at him

'_THANK GOD!'_

"Sanzo, wait!" Ryu saw Goku's feet stop beside her "Hey Ryu wanna get Sanzo with a water pistol?"

"Can't," she heard Goku's disappointment, he was trying so hard to make her day better.

"Goku let's go to the baths," Hakkai cut in intent not to put Ryu into a situation "Ryu, you should've a shower as well,"

"Y-yeah…" Ryu stumbled to her feet, whipping out the sunglasses.

Ryu timed herself right and cantered out of the individual showers before any of the group had finished bathing. Thankfully no one else was in the men's locker rooms. She found the guys lockers soon enough, it wasn't hard; Goku had half his shirt hanging out. With a paper pin she'd stolen she picked the lock and sorted through there stuff. Characteristically Hakkai had his folded neatly, Sanzo's dragged messily on the hooks and Gojyo and Goku's were meshed into a stinking pile.

"This'll teach those pricks," she threw out Gojyo's clothes with a happy grin, thought for a moment and pulled out Sanzo's as well. Goku and Hakkai were relatively nice so she'd let them be. Cackling she dragged them back to her locker, hey they were messy already so who cares?

Along the way however something small and wooden fell out of Sanzo's clothing. Ryu stopped; it was only a tiny very-old makeshift-whistle with a red string strung threw one end.

"Cool," childishly she blew it "Wait…I know this sound,"

* * *

Goku heard his bedroom door open for Gojyo and Hakkai to walk in. He was pleasantly surprised seeing as it was already really late.

"The accommodations cheap," Gojyo complained a flared cig between his teeth.

"At least we have the privacy of our own rooms," Hakkai perked and greeted Goku "Goku we're going out for some ice-cream. Wanna come?"

"Yeah! Where's Ryu?" Goku leaped from his bed eager to have an eating contest with Ryu again. Hakkai pursed his lips, folding his arms.

"Now that I think of it I believe he left the bath house early…" Hakkai muttered giving Gojyo a suspicious sideways glance.

"Ay, I had nothing to do with it,"

"Oh well, he knows we're staying here…" seeing the disappointment on Goku's face he added "We might catch him around town,"

"YEAH!" Goku speed past and shoved his head into Sanzo's room briefly, the monk had his back to him, already laying in bed "Hey Sanzo we're goin' out for ice-cream k?"

"Good, I'll finally get some sleep," he grunted.

"Take care of the house honey," Gojyo sneered he dodged a bullet and ran off sniggering with Goku.

"Morons," Sanzo sniffed curling under his blanket comfortably. He felt the alluring tug of sleep but something bugged him and kept him from doing so. He was left to listening to the hotel floors creak and the chatter of other people, it was eerily quiet without the goons, and he liked it. Sanzo just managed to keep his eyes from snapping opened hearing the ever so slight groan of the ceiling panels above him. Under his pillow he reached for his gun, feeling the heat in his body creep over him alert when a warm breath brushed his neck.

Opening his left eye just managed to see a blur of twisted black cloth dangling from the ceiling, a white mask with crimson hair sprayed over the front. His heart leapt _'Shit, the Monster!'. _A cold hand suddenly clasped his bare shoulder and he jerked at his gun hand but discovered they'd been pinned by his own bed-sheets coiling around them.

"When'd—,"

"Don't move," the voice was distinctly different to the Monster and almost child-like; Sanzo opened his eyes fully and saw the bright red orbs staring inches at him from under the distorted mask. Sanzo was relieved but didn't show it, this wasn't the Monster; the mask had large eyes holes and was otherwise entirely blank, a head full of red hair was behind it. "I'm sorry if I startled you, they call me the Saint but my name's Nataku,"

This was obviously a motion of peace from the boy without the broken voice, some peace to restrain him like this.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sanzo growled, he realised that this creature was in fact a half-demon. Nataku's eyes looked just that little bit hurt, as innocent and wholesome as a child would being told off.

"I want you to tell me where Komyou Sanzo is," Sanzo narrowed his eyes deadly, venomously till this Nataku person showed a hint of recoiling.

"Like hell dipshit," Sanzo spat fingering his trigger. The Saint's eyes widen disbelievingly.

"He's dead…?" he hit the point dead on, this guy knew too much for Sanzo's liking "But then you're Konzen Kouryuu?"

The whine of the room door cut threw the conversation.

"Sanzo, I'm sorry to bother you but—," Hakkai stopped dead at the door handle and instantly stiffened. Distracted Nataku missed noticing Sanzo free himself from his restraints and spiked him across the face with the handle of his gun. Nataku fell back onto Sanzo's bed holding his cheek as his mask clattered across the room.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai rushed up but Sanzo's blankets suddenly danced to life and rapped over the healer like a net.

Clink!

"Who the hell are you," Sanzo growled, daring, wanting any such movements from Nataku to shot him before he saw a face to fit the trespasser. Nataku looked up, innocent wide-eyed beyond a black muffler, an extension of his cape that hid his nose down. Sanzo felt an icy chill flow over him and still his trigger finger, he swallowed but it choked at his gullet, he knew this face.

"Sorry Konzen," he apologised before his cape swooped up and swallowed Sanzo. Sanzo slashed at the material, he surfaced in time with Hakkai but the boy and the cape had gone.

* * *

Author: NATAKU! He he, weird ha? God to half-demon, wonder how that happened? And just why was he looking for Komyou, they nevere met right? PLEASE REVIEW XD 


	13. Chapter 10: The Whistle and the Past

"Hey Hakkai how long till the next town?" Gojyo asked unenthusiastically.

"Well about three days I'm afraid," there was a big groan in the back seat.

"Three why the hell is it always three?" Ryu moaned nudging Gojyo to shove over, was it her or was it more crowded than usual "Goku lay off the food,"

"What?" Goku seemed truly hurt.

"It's getting crowded, and you're the only one chaffing down buns like there's no tomorrow,"

"Gojyo's been packin' on th' pounds, not me!" Goku snapped.

"What was that baby monkey!?" Ryu plugged her own ears, they fought again and she knew what'd come next, however after a while she noticed the missing bullets. She shoved Gojyo, nearly throwing him off side and leant over the front.

"Yo Sanzo wassup? You're quiet… **for once**," Ryu ducked ready for a fan, she frowned when Sanzo barely even took his eyes from the road.

"Ryu, I'd suggest you sit down this road is particularly uneven," Hakkai warned but she knew he meant for her to leave Sanzo be, just why was he all grim? She turned and rummaged in her knapsack and found the makeshift whistle.

"Here. I'm sorry I took it," Ryu shoved it in Sanzo's hand.

"So you're the one who went through our stuff?" Sanzo growled and Ryu recoiled with an awkward grin.

"Sanzo…?" Hakkai muttered worriedly amongst the shouting.

"Just keep driving," Sanzo answered coiling himself, pretending to be asleep; Hakkai got the message and kept quiet.

Sanzo closed his eyes. He kept remembering that damn kid, outside of the temple he'd grown up.

_The blood red haired and eyed wild child pounced on Kouryu from behind, slamming him onto the hard mountain soil simply to perch itself on his chest, goggling him with large innocent six-year-old eyes. _

"_Hiya!!" Kouryu had looked up at the rag-wearing, chain ridden monstrosity with utmost disbelief; this was the little precious thing Komul had been sneaking off to see?_

"_Oh, looks like she found you first…" Komul Sanzo emerged with an awkward smile some way off the mountain track. She jumped up, Kouryu saw a flash of a horrific scar on her back as she ran for his master, her tethered black cape flying behind "Kouryu, this is , she's the spirit entrapped on the mountain top,"_

Sanzo huffed, he remembered the brat but not her name, then again why did he? What did she had to do with the Saint that was pestering his thoughts ever since his little drop-by-and-interrogate. The only similarities were they were both half-castes', but Gojyo was one too and why the hell was he using the old god of wars' name?

He sunk further along his memories, the weird little kid he'd known only briefly in his life, shortly before Komul…well…

She had to be of some importance for him to remember, she gave him this whistle.

"_Here," she handed Kouryu another whistle, this was one of hundreds of little poorly chiselled __wooden whistles. He figured since she was stuck on the mountain for so long she could only do so much to entertain herself, people rarely visited the mountain. Komul had explained that she had been there for hundreds of years, Kouryu didn't know whether to believe this, she was younger than him after all. Regardless he took the whistle from her and pocketed it._

"_Thank you," _

"_Hey Kouryu, don't forget to blow it," she'd said smiling proudly. _

"_It doesn't make any sound," _

"_Sure it does, I hear it,"_

"_Prove it,"_

"_Fine…" she held a finger to her lips "Ah! Blow it when ever you leave my mountain and I'll come wave,"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you this's __**not**__ your mountain?"_

Damn she was ignorant. Sanzo remembered blowing it a few times, she came the first few but she disappeared soon after. Come to think of it, the skinny brat never appeared again the last time he saw her… Sanzo met a mental blank in his head, another self-induced memory block, something bad must've happened or he'd forgotten because of Komul.

"Damn it," Sanzo curse quietly to himself.

"Something wrong?" Hakkai said, smiling even though the noise was near unbearable.

"I just can't think around these morons,"

"Imagine how they handle it,"

"They don't, they don't think," There was a short sweet pause between the two.

BANG BANG BANG!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR DIE!"

There are a lot of little clues; you should've guessed a fair few possibilities now. Sorry this ones rather uneventful! dodges bricks . 

So reviewy please -,V.. Oh and thanks to all whom are sticking to the story! Especially **DarksAngeloftheNight!** Psst...thanks for the cookies!

- Ms. Fortunate


	14. Chapter 11: Goku's Horror

Goku's P.O.V

I started noticing a while ago, it was always fun havin' Ryu 'round even if it was a little bit more crowded in th' back seat.

Ryu kicked at Sanzo's chair again irritated by Sanzo's smoke, he wasn't used to it like I was, kinda feel sorry for him.

"YOU MIND!?" Ryu snapped "Your friggin ashes are in my face, and I dun wanna die from second-hand smoking old man!"

"How about I just put you out of your misery now?" Sanzo growled less vicious than he does with us, Ryu recoiled when Sanzo pulled out his gun, he was swearin' and Gojyo made fun of him. But why was Sanzo being so nice 'round Ryu? An' why did Ryu loose all his pep 'round Sanzo. Lately I was wondering, it was really…weird, I was being ignored my Sanzo alot lately, maybe… I'm jealous?

"Goku are you okay?" Hakkai asked from the front, I caught him spying from his mirror, I didn't realise my face was showing what I was thinkin'. They all looked at me now, Ryu too, crap! I couldn't look him in th' eye, not when I'm hatin' at the moment.

"Yeah…" I choose my words carefully so I didn't look sad "I'm hungry!"

We pulled into another town; we were all happy 'cause we got to have a shower and bed, I missed a bed but I didn't like mentioning it 'cause Jeep might get upset 'cause we sleep on him most of th' time.

"A BED! WOO!" Ryu never thought before he talked though.

"I'm afraid there are only two rooms available gentlemen," the inn keep said, I was a little bumbed cause that meant sharing with Ryu and Gojyo, I'll never get sleep 'round them.

"Fine, I'll pair with Ryu," Sanzo stated quickly, Ryu roared in protest but Sanzo snuffed him out. That little sentence hit me hard, I didn't know why, I froze there on th' spot watching as Sanzo scribbled down in th' book, he wasn't fazed. I really knew now, it felt like my sun was drifting from me, it hurt me in th' chest and I suddenly felt cold, like winter came.

"Hey Goku you look sick," Ryu popped up beside me, I jumped, I couldn't talk, I didn't know what to say to him, everythin' around me felt so weird all a sudden "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yeah…" damn it! Say somethin' more. Ryu suddenly looked angry and gabbed Sanzo in th' side. That hurt me too; they were touching more now...

"Hey! How can you let Goku get so sick, he's hungry damn it!" I felt real bad Ryu was defending me when all I wanted to do was get away. Sanzo thwacked him across the head real hard, and then shot a nasty look at me, he 'ch-ed' and shoved past, rummagin' around for his card.

Dinner came an' went, I tried eatin' but I never ate much when I was worried. Hakkai felt my forehead, he frowned, I wasn't sick but he told me to go to bed early anyway, just in case.

I guess they were either all tired or they just wanted to make sure I was alright 'cause everyone got up to go to bed early so I wouldn't be alone. Gojyo rapped an arm round my neck and dragged me up the stairs; I punched him for it too.

"Perverted cockroach!" I snapped, we started to fight and Ryu giggled, before Sanzo smacked us with his fan "THAT HURT!"

"Urasai!" Sanzo spat kickin' us into a room. I jumped into bed as Hakkai told me too, he likes a mom or somethin' he's always lookin' out for us, but I couldn't sleep so Gojyo and Ryu crammed on my bed to play some cards.

"Royale Flush!" Ryu cackled, throwin' down his cards, I lost for the fifth time and I wasn't getting' any better. Sanzo, sittin' at the table peeked around his new paper for a sec; Hakkai on his bed was dryin' Jeep off. Why was I losin'? Was I giving up or somethin'?

Gojyo suddenly grabbed Ryu's hand and pulled out a few cheat cards.

"I knew that little bastard was going too well," Gojyo tackled Ryu.

"Hey it's not cheating till you get caught!" Ryu snapped "Not my fault you guys can't see through a crooked game," Hakkai laughed slyly to himself offending Ryu "Don't tell me…"

"Ryu, Gojyo and Goku are the easiest to pull that over," Hakkai said with a smile, it was his sinister smile, he must've seen through Ryu from the beginning. Ryu threw down his cards and jumped up on the table, spilling Sanzo's coffee, he shot at him.

"Skinny brat,"

"Grandpa,"

BANG!

"Ryu, be respectful to your elders," Hakkai warned merely, takin' up Ryu's spare deck of cards.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanzo shot back as Ryu sunk into th' chair next to him, pouting an' all. After a few more games Ryu was wobblin' where he sat, his eyes were half closed, he leant on Sanzo and I waited…and waited.

Sanzo just sat there! He was leanin' on th' table with his head in his hand, I couldn't see his face but he didn't push Ryu off!

"I'm goin' to have a shower," I said and flipped the blanket that was our playin' board, Gojyo growled and Hakkai opened his mouth to protest but I was gone before he could say anythin', shuttin' th' doors behind me quickly, all I saw was a flash of gold. When I came out Ryu and Sanzo were gone 'and Gojyo and Hakkai were in bed. I crawled in too, snuffing out all of the light from under the blankets.

* * *

Ryu yawned, dawdlin' beside Gojyo, occasionally pickin' up pace when the kappa nudged him in the ribs.

"Argh, I'm tired…" Ryu mumbled, slumped over.

"I'll leave you behind if you fall asleep again," Sanzo said sharply and Ryu scolded him. I wondered Ryu was tired (Goku's too innocent for **that** guys XD) and twisted my pockets around my fingers. I shook my head, na, Ryu's just lazy.

I watched my feet; I didn't look where I walked and so I kinda expected to hit something, but not someone. I looked up from the tan layers of cloth and found Sanzo, staring blankly at me, not angry, just blank.

"Something bothering you chibi-monkey-chan?" Gojyo leant on his shoulder and a vein popped up under Sanzo's eye.

"Don't call me that!"

"If you got something to say, say it," Sanzo demanded, I looked up briefly then away, how **do** I say it?

"Sanzo… do you…" I saw Ryu pop up in my vision, sneakin' up to see my face I guess; I closed my eyes. Sanzo was waitin' impatiently; I recognised the sway in his footin' "…Like Ryu?"

"Say what!?" Ryu yelled. I peeped to see him look at Gojyo seriously; Sanzo between them was relatively unreadable and just stared at me! Suddenly Ryu and Gojyo burst out laughing, I knew my face was bright red but I couldn't look away from Sanzo.

"Ryu that's not nice," Hakkai corrected sharply.

"B-but, you and Sanzo… you're acting a lot nicer now and stuff!" I yelled grittin' my teeth, they were laughin' at me and it pissed me off!

"That's 'cause Ryu's a cheap ass, and Sanzo still owe's him," Gojyo and Ryu snorted, however Ryu stopped to kick him in the shins.

"And the rooms? Sanzo shared rooms with you,"

"That's my fault, Sanzo's room only had one bed you see and Ryu lost in the card game," Hakkai smiled awkwardly. Now I was feeling stupid.

"Then how come Sanzo didn't smack Ryu and they got all… leanin',"

"I spilt his coffee remember, old men can't stay awake long,"

"I recall you fell asleep too Ryu," Hakkai retorted and Ryu scowled. I felt an itch needed scratchin' on the back of my head, my skin was prickly and all, Sanzo still didn't say a thing.

"Sanzo…?" Ryu kinda noticed too and poked Sanzo, Sanzo rocked where he stood "No way! He's stunned!"

"Really…" Gojyo sneered waving a hand past Sanzo's glazed eyes, he smirked, I knew somethin' bad was comin' "Master Sanzo would look like a nice bride wouldn't he Hakkai?"

"Die!" Sanzo thwacked them all, not Hakkai though who'd left before anythin' happened, Sanzo hit me too, just once and grabbed my head to drag me along with him "Stupid ape"

Those words made me smile, na, I was just bein'…stupid. Th' winter was gone. Ryu and Gojyo linked arms.

"Sanzo and Goku sitting in a tree, doing something I can't see—,"

BANG, BANG!

(Normal P.O.V)

From writhing on the floor Ryu stood using Gojyo as a stepping stool, he swore but she took no notice, smiling as she watched them walk on. Gojyo pulled her down.

"You going to tell?" he sneered.

"That I'm a girl? Never!"

"Not that…" Gojyo's eyes twinkled mischievously; Ryu looked away.

"I don't know what you mean…"


	15. Chapter 12: Saiyu Sanzo

_Six-year-old Ryu ran the dirt track of Kizan Mountain, she didn't know where or why, puffing as she worked her little arms to parlay her cloak. She felt the need to beat the shadow ch__asing her feet. She could here a whistle._

'_**Ryu…don't go near that man**__** alone…'**__ Komul's voice echoed through her head, before she slammed into someone's heavy gold plated chest. She crashed to the floor and looked on at awe as the shadow caught her and swallowed her in the bubbling black nothingness. Above her the cruel beauty smiled, wicked black eyes and hair like a bird as he reached down and pushed her head under. _

She heard her own scream and woke with a jerk.

"Omg…" she breathed and caught her head "…Ukoku,"

She looked to the side, Goku was next her, curled up against jeep in the middle of a forest, the raising sun just lightened his face. He was surreal there, and Ryu felt her chest heave with the weight of the world.

'_I can't do this…'_ she rummaged her pack, producing a small bag and left it in his lap, quietly, silently, she got out and turned her back to the sun, and the guys. A small "Kyu…" came and Ryu turned around with a small grin and tucked a makeshift plushy mimicking Jeep under the window-whippers.

"Bye,"

Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo closed their eyes again.

* * *

They were on foot, silent as the thicket of forest around them, they all knew something was wrong and missing; Goku as always was the only one who'd voice it, squeezing his own rag doll tightly.

"Where's—,"

"The next town is only an hour away Goku, please bare with us," Hakkai cut in. Goku looked at all of them, but their ridged posture kept their faces from view.

It was weird again as silence proceeded but Goku dismissed it, there was little to argue even if he missed Ryu. They'd paid their dept, this town was the one he wanted to go to and besides it'd be safer for Ryu to stay away from them considering how close they were to Houto Castle now; everyone was edgy.

They stepped onto a wide dirt patch crowded with autumn leaves and looked down awkwardly.

"I thought it was spring," Gojyo muttered.

"It is,"

"NOW!" suddenly from the closest tree beside them dropped out a fury of dry yellow, slashing a rope the guys had missed suspended over their heads. It cut and instantly they felt their feet stolen from beneath them.

"Fuck!" Gojyo yelled hoisted in the net, he felt cold metal caress his head.

"You're too close,"

"I have no fucking choice!" Gojyo roared bouncing the net, his foot fell through a gap and Sanzo landed on top, his gun slipping from his hand.

"Got it, okay kiddies lunches on me!" a high pitched squeal of a voice cheered along with the glee of a crowd of kids that had appeared out of no where. Beneath them looking rather proud of herself, clutching Sanzo's gun was a petite girl, typically black haired and brown eyed. However Goku was most astounded by the garments she was wearing. Tight black sleeveless top and cream robes hugging her waist, a scroll in her sash and a golden crown flopped carelessly too one side.

"S-Sanzo! She looks like a Sanzo!"

Sanzo who was currently fighting with Gojyo couldn't see much but the crowd on her head. He froze seeing his gun.

"The little—," Hakkai slapped a hand over his mouth and popped his head through a hole with a courteous smile.

"Excuse me miss, but—,"

"LET US THE HELL DOWN!" Gojyo snapped.

"Na ah!" she grinned mischievously, a youthful age of 18 "You'd want your gun back then, and unfortunately I'm trading it for some cash. B-byes," she waved and before anyone could say anything she kicked the net, spinning it & ran away!

* * *

Eventually, the guys got to town, scrapes from crashing when the net broke. Both Sanzo and Gojyo were absolutely furious and took it out at each other, why wouldn't they after they were violated.

"It's not only you! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING MESSED IN THE HEAD!" Gojyo roared.

"Speaking of mess ups!"

"What's that supposed to mean," Sanzo went naturally for his gun and Gojyo sneered "Useless bastard,"

THWACK!

"Shouldn't we focus on finding the gun? Taking it out on one another isn't helping our situation,"

"Shut it Hakkai!" they roared. Goku jumped as a dark shadow rimmed Hakkai's eyes.

"**IF** we focused on **searching** rather than **yelling** we've found Sanzo's gun a long time ago!"

"You're one to talk!"

Goku looked from them all they were unusually angry, even Hakkai whom was nearly always their pillar of calm. Was it because Ryu disappeared? They we're yelling to an extent Goku found it pointless to butt in.

"Maybe she's at th' tradin' shop,"

"Thank you for thinking logically Goku…" there was a hidden _'unlike-some-people'_ as Hakkai shot nasty looks "But I don't think anyone is that naive,"

"But she's right there," Goku pointed to a little corner shop where a happy salesman was talking with Sanzo-girl. The other three were suddenly quiet but they shoved Goku hard as they past by, pursuing the girl.

"Hey!" Goku yelled ducking in ahead; the Sanzo-girl looked around, winked and disappeared around the corner leaving a disappointed shopkeeper.

"Nice one Goku!" Gojyo hissed and broke into a sprint, but they found the alley was empty.

**[2 hours later**

"Okay let's think rationally," Hakkai muttered as they sat down for lunch, Goku's whining finally settled in. They'd been plagued with the feeling they'd seen the strange monk-girl in the corner of their eye, but she'd managed to disappear every time.

"Maybe she can teleport…" Gojyo huffed between sips of beer.

"That would be **irrationally** Gojyo…" Hakkai muttered unkindly still.

"She's fast…" Sanzo added regrettably "Faster than us,"

"Then maybe Goku and Ryu—," Hakkai paused sourly, only Goku's loud eating filled the void.

"She's havin' lunch?" Goku muttered, a full mouth muffling his voice.

"Goku, you're the only one stupid enough—," Sanzo began.  
"She's righ' there," Goku pointed awestruck as all of them were and swerved in their seats. Sure enough little-Sanzo was sitting at a table, burying her nose into a menu with the ring of kids chattering around her. Hakkai noticed Sanzo draw his fan, Gojyo fists and motioned them to stop as a familiar face walked up and flicked the Sanzo-chick across the forehead.

"Do you have any idea what I went through to find you, Saiya?"

"Ouch, RYU!"

* * *

Author: The next chapter will reveal everything! Please stay in tune! 


	16. Chapter 13: 3 in 1

"You!" Ryu cackled brawling over the food Sanzo ordered "You managed to steal from him!"

"It wasn't that hard they fell for the leaves and net trick," Saiya grinned proudly

"But it's spring!" Ryu pounded the restaurant table unable to get out all her glee out. The two friends received hard thwacks and Sanzo demanded for his gun back. Saiya pulled the gun pout-faced and resentful.

"The restaurant probably wouldn't have taken the damn thing anyway!" she shouted in his face and tossed the gun.

"Somehow I wish we never found that thing," Gojyo muttered dully taking up his seat next to Saiya.

"Careful what you wish for," Sanzo propped the barrel against the kappa's forehead.

"So you travelled with these guys?" Saiya looked across the table to Ryu whom was sitting safely between Goku and Hakkai; she nodded "Must've been hell,"

"Watch it," Sanzo growled, trying to contain his anger by folding his arms. Saiya, being the pest that she was, had a smug smirk.

"Or what? Monks can't kill, I should know," however everyone else shook their heads sadly as Sanzo glanced up.

"You're not a Sanzo," he stated coldly "I'm not even sure you're even a monk. Just who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing in that get up?"

Saiya looked formally offended "Course I'm a Sanzo!"

"What's your scripture then?"

"Uten, life and eternity,"

There was a definite spark between the two as a silence battle of power surged upon their eye line. Ryu however stopped it kicking Sanzo under the table. She ducked when he swung his fan at her.

"Anything the problem here miss?" someone appeared behind Saiya. Dressing an arm with a banishing weapon, the guard looked to each of the peeved faces surrounding the cute monk-girl.

"Nope!" she pressed her hands together and they both bowed, the guard sooner left and Saiya muttered venomously "Idiot, they don't affect humans,"

"I take it you know something about those weapons?" Hakkai was of course the first off the mark, everyone at the table turned to look at him, smiling kindly, and Saiya whom was taking in the question rather carefully. They noticed her eye jumped to Ryu and unspoke conversation was acknowledged.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"The bulk what else?" Sanzo spat cruelly. Saiya leaned back into her chair, dropping her eyes thoughtfully to her hands.

"The sources are foggy but every village in China is importing them to handle their youkai problem. The term 'banishing weapon' isn't correct though. These weapons don't **kill** the demons; they just disappear and appear somewhere else stronger than ever," she paused "They get all twisted and gross; it isn't pretty,"

"Those sneaky bastards…" Gojyo muttered bitting down on another cig. Saiya automatically relieved it from him seeing as there were kids around.

"What, I don't get it?" Goku looked around feeling rather stupid.

"It means Goku that they came from Houto castle. It's probably a strategy to wipe out the human population," Hakkai muttered, Goku was unnerved by the seriousness and the fear he could hear in his voice. He confirmed this with a look off Saiya and swallowed hard.

"And demons that didn't turn, they get hit and go nuts," Saiya nodded. There was an eerie silence that followed and they simply just ate. Ryu got halfway threw her meal and stood.

"Saiya, can I see you for a moment," she jerked her head towards the entrance. Gojyo saw Saiya clench her fists by her sides but she stood never the less and followed her friend out.

"This's bad," Goku looked for others to help.

"You know what this means don't you?" Gojyo popped out another cig in Saiya's absence. Hakkai nodded.

"They plan to turn us and leave Sanzo to fight alone or…" he looked at Sanzo critically "They plan for us to kill you,"

* * *

Outside in the alley beside the restaurant Ryu and Saiya were arguing, Ryu more than Saiya whom was relatively calm and cheerful as always.

"They're pretty cute, especially the guy with the gold eyes,"

"Don't change the subject," Ryu looked at Saiya with a mixture of pleading and sternness.

"Oh come on aren't you happy to see me?" it was so full of sarcasm; god was she a pain in the ass.

"Why'd you run away?"

"Because…" Saiya adverted Ryu's eyes "I knew you'd try stop me,"

Ryu groaned in protest, this was exactly what she expected out of Saiyu "You're right but you can't keep up this façade for me,"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous!"

"So you can and I can't? I'm not about to let you face Ukoku alone,"

"Then at least take off that costume!"

"Why!?"

"Because you don't have to put your neck out for the scripture I have!" she shook the girl by the shoulders.

They turned at the crunch of gravel a meter from them, Goku stood there with a mixture of question and awkwardness, but his eyes portrayed his shock as he lifted a hand numbly.

"S-sorry…" he muttered "I just came to ask if you guys wanted some ice cream…?"

"Goku…" Ryu gasped with a strain that left her breathless, she released Saiya ever so slowly "H-how much did you hear?"

"I'm sorry Ryu," Goku muttered a striking panic hit him as Ryu looked close to either breaking or killing him.

'_Get him…' a_ voice hissed in Ryu's head.

Saiya saw Ryu reach for the chain under her shirt and lunged for her friend's hand "Ryu don't!" Ryu looked at her wide red eyes the pupils slitted.

"Tch…" Ryu pushed Saiya off violently into Goku who fell over under the sudden weight; Ryu turned away and snapped before she bolted "DON'T EVER CROSS ME!"

"Ryu wait!" Saiya flung herself to her feet but Goku caught her wrist, but he couldn't look her in the eye, he felt like… he'd just betrayed Ryu and Saiya.

"Saiya, I don't think you should," he choked to say it "Who was that?"

"What?" Saiya stole her hand back fearing what would come next.

"I saw someone else in Ryu just then, who was it?"

"I can't…" Saiya buried her face into her hands "Gyumaoh..." she looked up at Goku teary eyed "Ryu is possessed by two spirits from 500 years ago,"

* * *

Author: I'm rather proud of this chapter, and yes **DarksAngeloftheNight **Saiyu is Ryu's long lost friend. Actually she's based off my friend whos totally-goku-crazy XD

ANYWAY! PLEASE COMMENT OR/AND RATE!!!!!! D


	17. Chapter 14: Disaster Strikes

As Goku laid there sleeping in the moon beam cascading from the window he slept under, the soft rays were stolen by the black cloaked intruder. Sorrowful gold-red eyes took in his form, notably snoring and flopped upon the bed.

"Goku…" Nataku/ Ryu raised a claw hand to Goku, a longing twitch in their fingers.

* * *

Morning came Saiyu appeared by the front of the guys hotel, standing, waiting a few steps off to not appear suspicious with Ryu's and her bags at her feet. Sanzo saw her as he walked around to purchase a pack of Marlboros, he was the only of the group too see since they were out early to shop. He narrowed his eyes dangerously as the girl turned her head to their rooms' second story windows for the seventh time. He didn't know what Goku had over heard, or what he told Hakkai or Gojyo, that the person they'd been fighting this whole time was sneaking about the hotel rooms. All he knew was the fact something suspicious was happening, and he REALLY hated being left out in the dark.

"Valentines day, this is my type of holiday," Gojyo watched amounts of decoration hanging about the village, a lot of pink and hearts, couples were sharing cards and chocolate. He came up beside Sanzo, noticing the monk's line of concentration and smirked "Cradle robbing monk,"

THWACK!

* * *

Ryu dropped the little rapped packed of foil and chocolate on Goku's bed and whisked herself out his room quickly and silently. The door shut with a small noise that made her skin prickle, she paused for a bit to steady her breath. She was leaving today and really she didn't know why it hurt so much. With her eyes half submerged in salt water she stared at two more identical valentines present in her arm, Gojyo's and Hakkai's, there was another, however, but it was in her bag, that one was a little more special.

"This is nuts," she pound her head on Goku's door.

"Keep doing that and you'll be as stupid as the chimp,"

Ryu stiffened instantly, her eyes daring to look, but she needn't too to know it was Gojyo. Her free hand slunk down to her dagger handle before she faced him, anxiety creeping over her like a thousand cockroaches. He saw this but he was calm and collected, that smug smirk hiding behind a cigarette stuck on his stupid face.

"Well isn't it the stinking skinny brat that ran out on us,"

"What do you want?"

"Just forgot something," he shrugged innocently opening his room door. Ryu awkwardly followed him in; she'd to give him the present anyway, but she couldn't help thinking numbly _'Why the hell isn't he doing anything?' _

"Leaving today?" Gojyo said without turning to her, he was messing with his bags.

"Yeah…" Ryu edged towards his bed.

"Too bad…" Gojyo did little else "Then again I suppose our lives would be a hell lot easier,"

"You saying I'mma pain in the ass?"

"Hey you said it for me," Gojyo held up his hands honestly facing her. Ryu scoffed. "Besides I don't want to look tied down with the ladies, so I suppose we'll keep your little issues secret till you're out of our hair,"

Ryu dropped her hand off her blade "Does Sanzo…?" Gojyo sneered.

"What you trying to ruin my fun holding something over his tight ass?"

Ryu felt a trickle of water make its way down her cheek, Gojyo's smile faded at the sight and he crossed the floor simply to wipe it off. She suddenly flung her arms around his middle, winding Gojyo with her sharp shoulder.

"You do know we'll have to tell baldy as soon as you're gone right?" she nodded rubbing the water into his shirt, they'd all obligations and she couldn't expect less of them "We might come after you knowing him,"

"Y-yup," she let go and suddenly punched him hard in the shoulder "That's for driving me crazy ya cocky bastard,"

She shoved his and Hakkai's presents into his hands and left without another word. On her way out of the building she met Sanzo halfway down the stairs.

"Here," she said harshly shoving a large rapped present in his hands "I knew you wouldn't like chocolate so there,"

"I don't want it," he shoved it back. Ryu looked away.

"Whatever," she put it back in her bag "This is goodbye anyway,"

"Well bye then," he continued up the stairs. Ryu walked on despite the stabbing pain in the chest, but she had no tears, she was finished with those.

"Heartless bastard," Gojyo growled shoving Sanzo hard in the shoulder as he passed.

* * *

The guys left soon after Ryu and Saiyu departed into the forest back east, the ride wasn't as quiet as the first time Ryu had left, it seemed almost like everything was back to normal, or was it because they were trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Don't just swallow it all down you greedy monkey!" Gojyo snapped at Goku whose face was currently smudged in dark fudge.

"Don't call me that perverted cockroach! Least I'm eatin' Saiyu's and Ryu's presents, you squished yours!"

"You got one from Saiyu too?"

"Ch-yeah shows how much you're wanted," Goku said smugly.

"Why you—,"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Urasai!" Sanzo roared and the two were instantly quiet with a yelp.

"Aww, Sanzo's just angry 'cause he didn't any," Goku mumbled. There was a small silence were only the rumble of Jeep continued.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai wished he could chose the best times to break the news, unfortunately there didn't seem to be one considering how much time they had before confronting Houto castle. He could see Goku's and Gojyo's faces turn an ashy grim in the mirror. "About Ryu—,"

KABOOM!

Hakkai slammed down the brakes, forcing Jeep's tires to screech against the gravel before they skidded to a stop. Gojyo and Goku slammed into the back of their chairs.

"HAKKAI!" they roared simultaneously.

"Forgive me but there seems to be a disturbance back there," Hakkai turned in his seat; they all did rubbing heads and noses. A thick black cloud rose where the forest met the village. Goku gapped.

"Isn't that where Ryu an' Saiyu…"

Hakkai looked at Sanzo, he sighed his supposed agreement and Hakkai revved up Jeep screaming into a U-turn and headed for the forest. They'd arrived within minutes to find Hazel and Gato standing guard, Hazel looked an apparently a little shocked seeing Sanzo among them, but he regained his stance as soon and Gojyo and Goku leapt from Jeep summoning their weapons.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gojyo snarled.

"Mr.Sanzo?" Hazel looked pale. Gojyo advanced and Gato pulled his guns from his holsters.

"Don't ignore me you pretentious prick!" Gojyo snapped. Hakkai laid a hand on Gojyo's shoulder as a horde of yellow eyed humans emerged behind the westerners.

"Sanzo, I think its best for you and Goku to go after Ryu. We'll sweep up here," Hakkai said. Sanzo looked hesitant.

"Sanzo…" Goku came up by his side, he stared at his shuffling feet feeling oddly guilty "Ryu's… got a scripture,"

* * *

Author: Thank you again guys for your support! I'm really glad! Especially to **D.A.N** who's always in constant contact and the new **Youko579**


	18. Chapter 15: RIP

Sanzo and Goku rounded a bend in the forest at breakneck speed upon finding a blood trail. Goku knew that Sanzo's unusual silence was his sign of resentment for Goku not telling him about Ryu's sutra. Maybe, Goku wondered, maybe if they'd told him they wouldn't be chasing after potential bodies.

They paused behind a tree hearing something crashing through the undergrowth, a groan and laboured breath and they knew who it was. Sanzo swung around the tree trunk, gun up and ready but there was no one else but Ryu's slumped form, blood oozing from a wide gash in her leg.

"Ryu!" Goku dashed to her side. However he was pushed back when she swayed and lashed at him with her blade.

"You can do what you want to me later, Saiyu's in trouble!" she hissed.

"Ryu we're not—," Goku was hurt but Sanzo rapped him on the shoulder.

"Find the twerp," he ordered. Goku looked from him and to Ryu and reluctantly pulled away.

"Sanzo look after Ryu k!?" Goku yelled over his shoulder and took off in the general direction Ryu was taking. Ryu looked at Sanzo sceptically with the one eye that wasn't stuck from the dried blood leaking from her forehead.

"Well this is great! **Who **the** fuck did I kill in my past life!?**" she roared to the heavens Sanzo figured she was panicking, likely going into shock or she was out of it from blood loss.

"Shut up," Sanzo pocketed his gun for a second indicating he wasn't going to harm her "Where's the sutra?"

"What?" She'd heard but she didn't expect them to tell him so early, or that matter that Sanzo was far more interested in the sutra than her life. She turned away from his stare and started limping away again. "On your shoulders,"

"Stop being a smartass. It'd be a lot lighter than carrying you, without it you won't be a target,"

"I can fight,"

"And get killed,"

"Look I can't give it okay!"

"Why?"

"Because it's inside!" Ryu snapped pounding her chest "I'm literally a living trophy case. Happy now?" seeing the shock on Sanzo's face she pulled the chain from under her shirt.

"It's faster if you don't have to carry me? Well don't shoot k?" and she ripped it off "Hck!" Ryu suddenly doubled over, a fire erupting in her chest, burning her veins as it stretched its power like claws across her body. Sanzo backed up as her hair rippled with a fresh strong aura, crimson streaking threw it. Blood red eyes turned on Sanzo, the gash on her forehead visibly healing and steaming. His violet eyes dilated "Do you remember this face Sanzo?"

* * *

Goku heard the sneering voice well before seeing the horrid dark man in a clearing, half of the tree's broken or dotted with knives.

"You're not the Sanzo I wanted…" Ukoku pursed his lips disappointed.

Across from him Saiyu staggered to stand steady, gasping as she suppressed the blood streaming from her shoulder. Her free arm clutching a series of daggers, hoisted between each finger which was becoming difficult with the amount of blood oozing between them. He was unblemished in any sorts.

"Ew, one of you?" she grinned weakly despite the aching pain in her chest, her heart felt as if it'd burst, but whether that'd kill her first or Ukoku was debatable.

"It's not so bad, but you won't ever know that," his eyes harden most intensely and Saiyu's body pulsed, an electric pain striking threw her, particularly from her heart.

"HEY!!" Ukoku felt the air shift suddenly; the wind stiring about his left. With a start he glanced right in time to see Goku grin behind his swinging Nyoibo "LEAVE SAIYU ALONE YA CREEP!"

Ukoku released his invisible hold on the small girl and threw himself back, just narrowly avoiding a critical strike to the torso. Goku landed where Ukoku had sprung from, he paused in time to see Saiyu sway.

"Saiyu!" he scrambled to catch her, throwing himself to slide along the dirt where she flopped on top of him. He seized her by the shoulders and cradled her into his arms "you alrigh' Saiyu!?"

She looked up groggily, her eyes unfocused and grinned "Thanks Goku…You know you're eyes are real p-pretty,"

Goku's eyes widened and he cursed hugging her tightly, she was really weak and her body shook, she was taking to shock, if she didn't get medical help soon…

"Saiyu, just stay back--" Goku placed her softly down, propped up against a tree. And just in time too before a foot came into contact with the side of his face. It shoved him back a few meters before he took a branch to the back; he grabbed it and flipped onto his feet.

"You really are an animal," Ukoku remarked, rather innocently folding his arms. Goku glared spitting out a wad of blood from his cut lip.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for what you did to Saiyu,"

"Really? You're Son Goku correct?" Ukoku asked relieving himself of his glasses, Goku let the silence speak for him and Ukoku nodded like a knowing parent, making Goku's blood broil "Nice to meet you, I'm Ukoku Sanzo,"

"If you're a Sanzo where's your dot?"

"That bothers me sometimes too you know…" Ukoku rubbed his forehead "I suppose I didn't get it because I murdered my master, its quiet surprising really. I'll let you know a little secret how I did it. You're friend Hakkai he uses chi correct?"

"So?"

"Well there are seven points in the body which link and create a person's chi, life energy. They're mainly in the vital organs, like your stomach, heart and brain… however if one was to explode…"

Goku was suddenly bombarded with a flock of crows appearing out of the blue, like the perpetual darkness they blinded him as they scratched and peaked despite him swinging at them. He felt a hand on his back, a breath upon his ear.

"Well I think you'd remember what that does," Ukoku breathed as Goku felt an irrepressible pain erect through his entire being, in particular his head. The wounds of the time Goku had exploded from the inside out screamed and writhed as he did. His head felt as if a tone compressed his skull. He was going to explode and this time he couldn't be saved…

* * *

Author: I'm extremely sorry for the delay (**D.A.N** forgive me . !!) schools taken a real toll on my time (damn tests!!) I'll try to post sooner but that'll be only some time late next week... unless I get a few more messages wink wink XD  
**STAY TUNED, GOKU'S LIFE DEPENDS ON YOU ALL!**


	19. Chapter 15 pt 2: RIP

"AHHHHHHHH!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Goku's scream bounced around the forest, echoing from all directions. His pain, his agony, Sanzo could almost feel it, forcing himself faster than ever tearing through the woods. He felt as if, this was the last sound of his 'pet' he'd hear as the choking dark aura teased him, pulling on his dread.

"Damn it all!" Sanzo growled. He remembered now… Ukoku and Ryu, images of her torn face as she was dragged away from Kizan, when Goku near died and his master…

"I'll kill him…" he chanted a thirst for blood tugging at his lips till he smiled sickly and cruelly; insanely.

* * *

Saiyu's nails bleed as she clawed her way up the tree, raising her knives "Goku!" 

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

"GET OFF!!" Saiyu cried flinging her arm out, but something in her snapped and she collapsed, the world whirling, shrinking and dieing in the shadow. Even Goku's deafening screams were a foreign mumble. Her finger's crept across the grass, outstretching towards him "Goku…"

Ukoku looked down at the pitifully writhing, screaming teen in his hand; this so called 'sage-equalling-heaven' was no more than a bug. He treasured to pain on Goku's face, knowing how far he'd gone to gain this, if he killed Goku would he match heaven? A human? …A monster…

And suddenly Goku's diadem cracked, a great chip bouncing off Ukoku's face. Goku's head snapped up, steady and contorted horribly in a snarl, eyes rolled back, fangs barred. He rapped a clawed hand around Ukoku's.

Ukoku was pleasantly surprise, the Seiten was shining through. He let off another sudden surge of energy at Goku's head.

"You're nothing," The teen's head lolled back limp and lifeless as his eyes, staring blankly in the distance. Blood dripped from his ears, nose and mouth as horrible rivers of red.

"Hmm…" Ukoku smiled.

"BASTARD!!!!!!" Ukoku dropped Goku and stepped back in time for a furry of black cloth to clash with the ground he'd stood on. Two blades flung out of the dancing black mess as soon as it broke the forest floor, Ukoku dodged narrowly. When the cloth settled they were draw over a flaming red head, arched as a mimic of wings as Ryu clutched Goku tightly. Ryu hugged Goku's bleeding figure shakily.

"You're **so** fucken dead…"

"Oh…?" Ukoku muttered before a scream of bullet's whistled past him, one gnawed at Ukoku's shoulder, but it was more pain than actually damage. He turned side on to see Sanzo standing tall and firm in the tree line "Wow haven't you grown Kouryuu,"

"Shut up!" Sanzo snapped. He saw Ryu check Goku's pulse grimly and shot at Ukoku again.

"Upset?"

"No shit fucking prick!" Ukoku matched Sanzo's glare, but with a sinister tinge "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Sorry?"

"Why the fuck are you trying to resurrect Gyumaoh!?"

"Resurrect him?" Ukoku repeated "Little ol'me?"

"You were collecting scriptures, you took Ryu because she had one, and you sent those demons after my master and when you exploded Goku before…" Ukoku raised an eyebrow "It was meant to draw me away from those morons but that didn't work. So now you sent those banishing weapons,"

"And because I escaped… you got feed up ha?" Ryu muttered "Want things done right then do it yourself?"

"Clever, but that's a really boring thing to do. Not to mention lady Gyokumen-coshue is too bent on bring back her love she's too blind to see what's cooking behind the lines," he waved his hand about lazily.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes critically.

"So what are you doing?" Ryu spoke ahead her heart drumming terribly and eyes stinging more _'Goku…don't die'_

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ukoku smiled and suddenly he darted forward at Sanzo, throwing a fist. Sanzo blocked but Ukoku sooner winded him with a knee to his stomach.

"Sanzo!" Ryu went to stand but Sanzo shot at the ground before her, he'd no time to yell but she got the message. She looked down at Goku; pressing her hands on either side of his head she forced his faded eyes to look into her own.

"Come on…" she chewed the corner of her lip focusing; her eyes began to fade too, light dimming from them. And suddenly she was flung into a weightless world, voices constantly echoing into her head, images playing out around her.

'"_Sanzo… do you…like Ryu?"' _and _'"I'd do it…"' _they were the past. She saw images of a demon wearing goggles, a grave, and a blonde priest with beads in a mound of toys. Goku's images as a child in a temple and then there was a long one of a very lonely, cold cave.  
Suddenly something mentally attacked her; Ryu could hear a screaming and see cold cruel gold eyes, blood and claws slashing.  
A perfect palace came to view. She gasped for breath as another wave of pain near knocked her unconscious, she could see chains and images of three people who looked like…  
There was also a young face she recognizes only for the fact that a spirit leapt from in her. Nataku.

Sanzo could only see Ukoku's continuous smile, his black eyes twinkling mischievously, happily as he trashed at Sanzo. Sanzo threw his gun hilt viciously into Ukoku's head; Ukoku caught his hand however and squeezed hard enough to make his bone's groan. Sanzo glared coldly and Ukoku's eyes narrowed knowingly and cast Sanzo aside. He dodged a bullet and bolted towards Goku's direction.

"What do we have here?" Ukoku appeared by Ryu. A furry of scripture ends lashed out in awkward directions licking against her, seemingly materialising from within her body.

Ryu was clinging to Goku, she was shaking and claw marks appearing along her bare flesh for no apparent reason. Ukoku snared a hand full of the scrolls and jerked back, Ryu made a blood curdling scream as she was flung into Ukoku's free arm. Sanzo aimed directly at Ukoku.

"Put her down!"

Ryu lifted her blade to stab Ukoku behind her but somehow she stopped.

"Since you asked so nicely," Ukoku drew something out from inside his robes, and stabbed it into Ryu's chest. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she instantly flopped down. Ukoku grinned letting her fall, Sanzo let off a few rounds but the bullets only killed a few of a mad flock of crows that'd appeared around Ukoku suddenly. When they were gone so was he.

* * *

"Door." the old grey demon working at the computer screen instructed Huang. She turned up her upper lip angrily, and turned her heals muttering vulgar words; these intrusions always ruined her coffee break. The door buzzed again just as she reached the control panel, pressing 'enter'. 

A pair of pink fluffy slippers shuffled past her and she dropped her mug, it clattered loudly on the tile floor forcing the old man to look around. He was ready to nag her but instead his moustache dropped as fast as her coffee mug.

"Nii?" he gapped "You're back?"

"Miss me?" he sneered awkwardly behind his glasses.

"Dr. Nii! You shouldn't be here! After leaving the project—,"

"Leaving?" he looked to his female assistant "I simply went out for a little stroll," he placed himself comfortably in the chair by his chessboard and plucked the queen up.

"Those few days could've been crucial!" she protested.

"Oh they were…" he placed his piece down on the board "We're one step closer,"

The old man looked over and pulled a long face "Checkmate?"

* * *

Author: WOW GUYS! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **D.A.N, 39.falling.grace, Japananimelover and all those that made an exceptional hit on my story! **(Thanks for your support during these harsh vial times of school test) And as a result I'm posting early! SO...  
Lets see who lives and dies and what Nii actually is planning! 


	20. Chapter 16: Catch and Throw

Back at the village inn, the table amongst which there of the guys sat around was eerily quiet, only Saiyu's fussing over Goku's bandages disturbed the perpetual silence. Saiyu felt the need to make noise, to get attention, anything to get their minds off the facts that practically slapped them in the face. She felt terrible for them; it was after all a lot to choke on. Then again…She watched Gojyo swirl an empty coffee cup.

She seized the coffee pot in a quick flash and slammed it down right in front of him, her anger slamming it harder than she really wanted to. All the guys looked at her lazily.

"What the hells with the silence! Everyone's fine, shouldn't you all be happy?" she snapped, Hakkai looked away and she felt her checks flush.

"Yeah but—,"

"But what!" she looked over them all "If Ryu's a demon, human or whatever! If she has that scripture or not what does it change?"

"A hell lot…" Gojyo muttered.

"Saiyu, you have to understand, our quest was to stop the resurrection of Gyumoah, if his spirit is in Ryu that poses a great deal of controversy," Hakkai said. Saiyu narrowed her eyes critically.

"So, you're planning to kill her?" there was a small silence that followed and Saiyu felt an urgency creep over her.

"It depends on what Sanzo'll do," Goku said, in the best way **not** to make Saiyu freak. Seeing the shock in her brilliant eyes he added quickly with a meager grin, still drained of energy Ryu sucked out of him to heal his wounds his voice was croaky "But they're both real stubborn, I bet nothin' bad'll happen"

Saiyu looked down, a little relieved but distressed, Goku stood and took her hand "C'mon, lets eat somethin'" he whisked her out quickly. Hakkai and Gojyo watched them leave soundlessly and without protest. If anything was to go down it was best Saiyu wasn't around.

* * *

Upstairs where Sanzo pondered, Ryu was still fairly unconscious, Sanzo's mind was brewing as he sat upon his bed, his back pressed against the cool wall. His mind was so meshed with his own thoughts he simply rested, dumb struck, against the wall; collecting his mind calmly though his eyes skipped, following a grasshopper making its way to his window. He was particularly bitter, he guessed, and then again he was also sorry for Ryu that his duty was to be forced upon. 

Ryu from his childhood was here…with him, in the same building, he'd traveled with her and not known. But he couldn't simply see her as some whack job kid anymore. Ryu was now the both depicted image of his enemy and a valuable sutra. He knew of all else he'd think this with every glance at her; this is why he was so reluctant to support her before.

He looked on solemnly at the whistle he pulled from his pocket. Just like it he'd have to break her in two.

'_Blow and I'll come wave,' _the childish voice suddenly echoed through his skull, and slowly Sanzo lifted it too his lips. It made no sound but he waited. After ten minutes of nothing he chucked it across the room.

"Idiot…" he placed his hand over his sore eyes, he really wanted to say 'what's wrong with me?' though he didn't want that answered.

Rata-tap-tat, rata-tat

"Damn grasshopper," Sanzo groaned; it was probably jumping at the window.

Rata-tap-tat, rata-tat

Sanzo gripped his gun; he didn't need this noise right now. However the grasshopper was silenced and replaced by the screech of the window swinging open. Sanzo peeked through his fingers; the window sill was occupied by two, the grasshopper sitting nicely on Ryu's bandaged head as she hobbled into Sanzo's room. She grinned at him and waved, god she looked like a friggen mummy.

"Wassup?"

"What do you mean '**wassup**'?" Sanzo snarled dropping his hand from his face "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be asleep dumbass,"

"Hey you called," Ryu pointed to the whistle. He glanced away; the wardrobe suddenly looked rather exquisite. Ryu sighed and elevated her wounded leg onto a nearby chair. "I'm never going to loose you guys"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I've counted two occasions I've tried and on both I end up back with you lot," she pouted.

"Third times a charm,"

"AH! So true!" she clasped her hands enthusiastically. Another silence hung uncomfortably, she snorted "A gay baby was born,"

"I want you to come with us," Sanzo cut through firmly; he knew Ryu's eyes were boring into his back disbelieving.

"You… **want **_me_ too?" she repeated teasing almost. Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Don't think it's a joy ride skinny," he looked at her, the striking violet scaring Ryu slightly "it's for both our security,"

"Its better I stay away from Houto," Ryu inclined her head folding her arms over her chest "They need five to do what they want and Gyumoah…"

"Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer…" Ryu looked at him slightly hurt "That's how it goes right?"

"Y-yeah…" she turned to the window simply to hide her face, outside she saw Saiyu with Goku, their faces sad but putting on a brave smile and instantly she recoiled guiltily. She heard the floor boards creak behind her and wheeled around, Sanzo stood watching carefully "Ukoku has something on you doesn't he?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't kill him. How do I know you're not his accomplice?"

"Do I look like I'd work with that creep? He almost killed Saiyu and Goku!" he held her eyes for what seemed like hours, both full of determination and unwilling to give up. Ryu felt her hand twitch into a craw motion, Sanzo saw it too, not the best timing. She groaned and clasping her head "This is so messed up!"

Sanzo plucked the grasshopper off her head and turned away, but he stopped when cold hands clung to the back of his robe. He stiffened, his hand already on his gun, but all he felt was the soft pat of Ryu's head on his back. She clenched her fists tightly around his shirt "I'm not going,"

And she disappeared like that, leaving a wet stain on the back of Sanzo's shirt.

* * *

Saiyu returned up stairs to check on Ryu feeling terrible for leaving to feed Goku. She creaked open the door and slid inside the noticeably dark room. The bed was empty and sheets bundled, Saiyu looked around to turn on the light but the switch had been broken. 

"Ryu..?"

"I'm here…" a small voice croaked by the furthest corner. Saiyu saw the bundle of black cloth and approached cautiously.

"What's wrong?" she squatted down beside her friend.

"You're not wearing the Sanzo costume?" Ryu acknowledged.

"I decided to take your advice. That guy was a creep and besides why would I want to share the name of the asshole next door," she heard a small snigger from Ryu "So what do you plan to do?"

"Ha…?"

Saiyu sat fully "you and me both know that you can't live like this,"

"I'll try"

"Maybe its time to try something else," Saiyu muttered "We've short lives for a reason, might as well live with Chaos,"

"That makes no sense," Ryu fiddled with a white mask.

"Oh, did I say his name was Chaos?" Saiyu shrugged and struck Ryu sharply on the head "That's goodbye"

* * *

"So…" Goku began over again, bouncing along the back seat of Jeep a kilometer out of town "We're leavin' Ryu back there so that crazy monk don't get his hands on Ryu's scripture," 

"Somehow that doesn't sit with me," Gojyo muttered, biting on his knuckle as he leant over the side.

"It would've been easier keeping Ryu with us, we've already witness what happens when we leave Ryu and Saiyu alone," Hakkai said, looking for Sanzo's answer although the monk seemed to be playing dead again. Goku groaned.

"I miss Saiyu's cookin'"

"Aw is that all, I'd say the monkeys got a crush," Gojyo teased.

"Shuddup perverted kappa!" Goku snapped.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Sanzo growled from the front seat and the two sat silently, the empty void between them continuously catching their eye.

"I still say we should've brought the brat," Gojyo huffed, a large winged shadow gracing over him for a second. Suddenly Hakkai slammed down the breaks, smashing Goku's and Gojyo's faces into the backs of the front seats.

"HAKKAI!" they whined.

"I didn't do it deliberately this time," Hakkai said with a smile, and then the front of the car bounced as a new weight pounced onto the bonnet. Jeep made a happy 'kyu!'

"So you did it deliberately before?" a familiar voice grumbled past the windscreen.

"RYU!?"

"Damn it… she's like the flu or something," Sanzo hissed.

"Shuddup old man, I flew here just for you!" she snapped and Sanzo whipped out his gun.

"Please Sanzo not through the windscreen!" Hakkai pleaded as Ryu hopped into the back to hug Goku, her extra pack taking up room which Gojyo protested against.

"So where're we going?" she leaned on Hakkai's shoulder.

"To the place where they're manufacturing the weapons I presume," Hakkai grinned along with her, and revved up a very happy Jeep.

"Move over," Goku nudged Ryu's bags over Gojyo's way.

"You move monkey," Gojyo protested.

"Don't call me that!"

"URASAI!"

* * *

**Author:** Not very eventful but I thought I'd put a short sweet chapter in before getting to the good stuff :D. Oh and I'm SOO sorry everyone that I've been delaying posts, my laptop is really shitty (I swear it's got the temperament of Sanzo! GAHH!) I'm glad I got alot of hits (AGAIN thanks **Youko579** and **D.A.N**) Please visit soon! I promise the next chapter'll be a **killer**! 

Oh and **_PLEASE_** **_REVIEW_**!!!


	21. Chapter 17: Circumstances of Elegance

"Let's see…" Ryu pressed the map up against Gojyo's back as the wind threaten to rip it, protesting at the crazy speed at which Hakkai urged Jeep. She bit her lip "The castle that makes all the banishing weapons should be just around here,"

"GREAT!! I'm hungry!" Goku cheered leaning over Hakkai's seat to peek.

"You're always hungry," Gojyo scoffed folding the map Saiyu had given Ryu "Stupid chibi-monkey,"

"Don't call me that!"

"URASAI!" Ryu got in just as Sanzo started turning in his seat. The monk blinked at her relatively surprised, and pursed his lips.

"Why don't you follow your own advice?" he growled rearranging himself comfortably.

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF SHIT!" the three in the back seat roared. Hakkai laughed merrily just as the tiles of the ten story castle came into view over the tree tops, a billowing black smoke from the grand castle.

They sooner pulled up by a three meter fence, where the entrance was barricaded by a massive draw bridge, four lots of guards placed proudly in front. One smugly dressed guard stepped forward.

"Sorry no travellers,"

"What!?"

"Master **Hazel** is currently organising a feast, no travellers unless you got a dance partner," he waved them off like mere flies, if they weren't so stunned by the mention of 'Hazel' they would've put up a fight. Before that possibility could raise Hakkai quickly revved up Jeep in another direction.

"That bastard's everywhere!" Gojyo finally came too.

"How the fuck did he get ahead of us?" Ryu helped.

"Hey 'kai, where're we goin' now?" Goku pipped up, his head half way between watching the white walls of the castle disappear and the driver facing the opposite direction, into the forest.

"Just here, I couldn't risk Ryu trying to break in," Hakkai glanced in the mirror to see the girl pout bitterly.

"Then how else are we going to get in?" Sanzo eyed the healer suspiciously as he simply smiled awkwardly, jerking on the gearstick to park in the middle of a leafy thicket. Hakkai turned in his seat.

"Ryu, Saiyu gave you something correct?" Hakkai asked kindly, Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she tapped the larger of her two bags wedged between the front two seats, a slight blush tinting her cheeks "And?"

"I believe this is the best occasion…" Hakkai said whilst undoing the straps on the bag, everyone except Ryu leaned forward to investigate. Inside Hakkai revealed a makeup box and two elegant dresses, he grinned "To use them,"

"What!?!" Ryu protested jumping from Jeep in case they went to grab her, she didn't at all appreciate the spark in Gojyo's eyes "No friggin way! I'm not that type of girl!"

"I understand that Ryu but under the circumstances—" Hakkai was cut off.

"NOOOOOO!!!" she looked like a frightened little animal backed up into a corner, Goku felt sorry but he didn't know why, what was so scary about dressing up?

"Hakkai…" Sanzo started seriously, Ryu looked towards him pleadingly "This is the best plan you've come up with yet,"

"Thank you…?" Hakkai sweat dropped.

"FUCKER!" Ryu snapped.

"Wait a second," Gojyo pulled out both dresses one was red the other a violet. He smiled sinisterly "We all can't be partnered with one chick,"

"Ah… that does pose a problem…" Hakkai cuffed his chin and all eyes fell on Sanzo "Sanzo violet is **so** you're colour,"

Sanzo immediately reached for his gun.

"JUMP HIM!" Ryu screamed and Gojyo, Goku and herself dog piled the priest.

"Got the fan!" Goku cheered.

"Gun's all mine suckers!" Gojyo sneered.

* * *

Ryu emerged from the bushes dressed in the long dress; it trailed at her feet and made the appearance of the curves she truly lacked. Though Hakkai allowed her to wear shorts underneath she felt explicably naked without her blades, it made her pout but she wouldn't be the only one. Whilst passing passed a really thick tree she grinned up at Sanzo bound tightly too it, he was also in a dress, though his was luckily not so revealing at the front so Goku stuffed half eaten apples down it. Sanzo gave her the BIGEST DIRTY!

"Oh darling you look fabulous," she battered her eyelashes.

"Too bad I can't say the same about you," he growled most venomously.

"Ouch, kitties got some claws!" she snorted.

"Why the hell do **I** have to wear this, Gojyo's got the long hair!"

"Yeah but you're closest to my height, you practically wear a dress all the time and besides Hakkai's right, violet **is** you're colour," Ryu deadpanned, she was sure Sanzo's face was going to explode with shear anger. Sooner the others came out, Gojyo had nicked one of Sanzo's shirts instead of wearing his jacket and had his hair tied back. Hakkai had taken his green shirt off and rapped his sash around his neck like a scarf, and Goku had relieved himself of his shoulder pads. The goons paid no time to waste this one in a lifetime chance and sniggered at Sanzo.

"**You'll regret this**," Sanzo hissed heaved back into Jeep still bound and blush marred to his greatest embarrassment, Gojyo and Goku got in as well.

"We'll go separately," Hakkai said, he couldn't help but smile as Jeep speed off with Sanzo and the other two.

"Does this mean we're partners?" Ryu came up beside him, her cloak around her.

"Yes I suppose it does," Hakkai smiled holding out a crooked arm for her.

* * *

Author: I must say I was having a real hard time writing this cause I was laughing myself. Since beginning to write this fanfict I REALLY wanted to see Sanzo in a dress. Hey I got my wish! XD

And to D.A.N my most loyal fan I dedicate this chapter to you in hopes you feel better! FIGHT D.A.N!!!!


	22. Chapter 18: Terrors of Room Mateship

"You'll have this room here miss…" the butler opened a spare room in the castle for Ryu, it was a wide room with a nice view and two separate beds. It **would've** been nice if the butler wasn't trying to hold down his laugh while dumping her bags on an unoccupied bed. Ryu glared.

'_Oh yeah laugh now, one wise crack at me and you ain't havin' no kids buddy,'_ she thought cruelly, she must've looked ridiculous in the dress since she didn't exactly look good as a girl, her hair was still a fuzz ball even if Hakkai tried matting it down.

"Thanks," she smiled, though it was painfully obvious she was pissed with her eyebrows angulated and all.

"Ah, we're sorry there's no free room"

"No problem…" she cocked her head; her voice all high pitched just so she'd look happy "Please get the **fuck** out,"

He left and she kicked the bed, since she wasn't wearing boots it damn hurt and she was bouncing around the room clutching her foot. Furious she seized the window, opened it and stuck her head out to scream. Just as she finished the bathroom door creaked open, the squeak of the water being turned off reached Ryu's ears and someone stepped onto the floor boards. She swung around quickly, and smiled pleasantly.

"Hey…" Sanzo stared at Ryu with no more than a towel around his waist and a shocked expression "OMFG!" Ryu kicked back at the floor but seeing as there was no more room to back up she tipped out the window. Sanzo caught her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he snarled as she grabbed the window sill.

"This is my room!"

"Not anymore," Sanzo slammed the window shut.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

(An hour and a smashed window later)

"So what do we do?" Ryu mumbled sitting on her bed, her head and arms hanging off the side.

"Wait till night fall, we can sneak around easier then," Sanzo muttered from his bed, staring bitterly at his newspaper used to keep the wind out.

"That's so far…" Ryu pouted.

* * *

(Later)

SPLOOSH!

"YA BETTER HAVE FLUSHED YOU BASTARD!" Ryu roared from the bathroom, Sanzo lounging on the bed smirked.

* * *

(Time lost since Sanzo shot the clock)

Ryu watched Sanzo's seriously pissed expression zoom in and out as she bounced higher and higher towards the ceiling, enjoying the wind in her hair and trying to evade the pain in her stomach.

"FEED ME SANZO! FEED ME!"

"URASAI!!!!!!!" He swatted her and she tumbled to the floor in a writhing, moaning heap. She sniffled and glared at him from the floor when his stomach growled.

"Hypocrite!"

* * *

(Later)

Ryu stalked the halls of the grounds swinging a bottle of sake in the same eccentric stagger her feet took. She scolded the shadows beyond flushed pink cheeks and never failed to swear allowed a line of thoughts better left unspoken, but since no one was really around it didn't matter and so a sense of euphoria was about her. She took another swing of the wine and rolled her foot on her heel.

"Damn these evil stilettos!" she took them and instead hung it over her shoulder. They, like Sanzo, gave her bitter treatment fowl, ill mannered and never comfortable to be around and that's just what the shoes were like! Drunk, Ryu was very expressive about these feelings and punched a wall "Sanzo thinks he's so high an' mighty, blasting our heads off…" she saw a curtain sway as she strutted past another hallway and shouted "I FRIGGIN' KNOW HES GOT FEELIN'S AND DON'T SAY OTHERWISE!" at it.

"I wouldn't say that to Sanzo, Ryu," Hakkai's chortle made Ryu spill half her drink as she whipped around.

"Ello 'Kai, you shouldn't stalk me," Ryu grinned. Hakkai took the bottle by force though there wasn't much of a fight.

"And you shouldn't be drinking..." he said sternly like a parent would "And I wasn't stalking thank you, I was searching for a kitchen and happened to hear you half a mile away,"

"Oh…" Ryu pressed a finger to her lips whispering "Sorry,"

Hakkai insisted to escort her back to her room, the cape of her dress slanted and showing a horrific scar crossing her right shoulder-blade down. Ryu seemed to have seemed the disturbed look on Hakkai's face and patted it.

"That's where they put it in," she puffed a little flash of anger streaked across her unfocused eyes "A half-caste for a peace symbol ch…"

Hakkai felt a grudged well in his stomach, instead of showing anything; he forced Ryu to look ahead as he fixed her dress. He brushed his hand over Ryu's thin scarred shoulder and for the first the kindling emotions seemed to stir in him. He was instantly remorseful for what she'd have to go through, and what she'd already been through. Ryu sighed heavily and Hakkai instantly picked up on it.

"Ryu…is there something wrong?" it wasn't his smartest quotes but there was little else to say. Ryu half-heartedly scoffed.

"Hakkai Sanzo's not a very open person yeah?" the question surprised Hakkai.

"Not particularly…"

"Sucks…" she turned half-grimacing half-smiling "It really sucks if anyone liked him ha? Cold bastard"

Hakkai was slack mouthed momentarily then gave a tiny smile upon reflex "Ryu you shouldn't take his actions to heart…"

"Me…? Ha! Hakkai your funny!" she sucker punched him teasingly, though her stomach was really fluttering "Hakkai what do you want to do after we stop all this?"

Hakkai mused over it and began to walk, feeling like a void of something unsaid had passed but he ignored it "I never put much thought into it, I guess I might want to settled down,"

"Really…?" she swayed groggily and hung on his arm for support "You'd make a good mommy…"

Hakkai irked at her but let it pass since she was drunk.

"First thing I wanna do is sit on Kizan Mountain and watch the sun rise for once with you guys, save Gojyo and **Sanzo**, they can hit the road for all I care," Hakkai laughed, that certainly sounded nice. She staggered and so he decided they'd cover much more ground if he carried her, piggybacked.

By the time they got back to her room she was a sleep, her head rested comfortably on his shoulder though snoring. Sanzo looked up over his glasses from his new newspaper he'd ordered with room service.

"Stupid brat…" he growled seeing Ryu's red head spilling over Hakkai's shoulder, arms dangling at his neck. Hakkai felt a pang of anger strike him as he laid her softly on the bed, she mumbled something mid-snore and absolutely refused to let go of Hakkai's neck.

"I'm not asking for the impossible when I say this Sanzo…" Hakkai said whilst prying Ryu from him "but it'd be easier for us all if you showed a little appreciation to Ryu, she is after all here of her own free will for our sakes,"

"….ch," Sanzo mumbled behind folds of paper "She's no choice but to come with us,"

"Yes she does," Hakkai looked at Sanzo firmly "She's not just some weapon like the Seiten scripture Sanzo, she's entitled to free will,"

Hakkai couldn't see if but Sanzo's eyes dilated slightly, he'd thought of that before hadn't he? He'd knew as soon as he found out about her scripture that he'd think of her as just another tool; but that meant, of course, he was thinking like… Ukoku.

"I'm not one to object to you Sanzo, but this is crossing the line. We can finish this journey without putting Ryu's life in jeopardy and I'm sure both Goku and Gojyo agree. None of us want to see another important **person** die, don't you think so Sanzo?" Hakkai said, seeing as Sanzo we irresponsive reading his newspaper Hakkai's blood boiled, before his temper got the better of himself he left with saying "You are human Sanzo…" and slammed the door, though to Sanzo it felt as if he'd just been slapped in the face.

Once he was gone for sure Sanzo dropped his newspaper and simply stared… at Ryu's slumbering face facing his way as she curled in the blankets. Somehow he noticed now that even as she was asleep there was always a sad frown, hiding behind the mask she put on everyday. Hakkai maybe right about sparing Ryu's life, they didn't need her, and then again the same thing could go for the rest of the morons. He didn't need them either, not much more than armour could do.

Something empty kindled in Sanzo's stomach, it made him anxious but he couldn't recognise the feeling. He'd sealed himself from emotions too long to recognise…_Loneliness._

* * *

Author: OMG! People I'm really REALLY sorry, I totally blanked out on posting and kept writing (and other things)! ish bricked owie...blood spurt. I'm sorry I've kept this from you guys for so long!! Please forgive me!


	23. Chapter 19: A Battle

Kozeon yawned widely, pompously, disregarding any dignity and stretching his/her arms getting a pleasant crack along the spine. Strolling along the hall floor and approaching the lily pool and thrown, his/her guard rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance, something that he'd only dare show when the merciful goddess had his/her back to him.

S-He plopped heavily in a chair and tended to massaging the temples of his/her forehead "God what a hangover that was,"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he frowned taking his position, standing by the golden thrown over looking the impossibly perfect pool. Kozeon looked over the still water boredly.

Suddenly the Boutasavis jumped in her/his seat and gripped the arm rests tightly just so S-He didn't fall into the water that her/his nose was so very close to. A spark of bewildment and interest hit him/her hard, though spooking her custodian.

"When the hell did this all happen!?" S-he shouted, the guard sighed defeated.

"While you were sleeping off your binge drinking…"

* * *

Ryu woke with a start from another terrible dream; some old hag (in a really skimpy dress) was watching them all from a surveillance camera disguised as a flower pool? The hell!?

"Argh… I gotta stop drinking…" she held her forehead and glanced over the dark lump of Sanzo's bed, empty with the blankets half hanging by the floor "Sanzo…?"

It was later that Ryu eventually caught up with them, stalking the halls, that she noticed an indefinite change to the mood. A mixture of foreboding, restlessness and oddly the sense of annoyance of her presence came from Sanzo particularly.

"From what I gathered from the people working around here, the machine that manufactures the weapons should be closer towards the dungeon," Hakkai explained taking the lead with a hand down map of the place, from previous scouts Ryu was unaware they did. It was this reason and the negative vibe she gotten just after waking that she was in a sour mood, well more than usual.

As Hakkai lead on with Gojyo and Goku following closely, Ryu slunk back to where Sanzo was marauding as usual very unenergetic. As she paced along side him he glanced momentarily and sharply at her before making a small grunt and training his eyes on the floor. Ryu cut sharply in front of him at the choice moment the other three rounded a corner.

"What do you want?" Sanzo said sharply. Ryu narrowed her eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me when you were going after the mental-weapon-makin'-thingy?" she growled, Sanzo 'ch-ed' and tried to shove past, he didn't need to explain it, he didn't want to really. Looking deep into himself wasn't his area of expertise but Ryu was bent on trying, glaring repulsively into his eyes and blocking his way once again like a pesky brat.

"You've been hanging around the monkey too long, your slangs getting worse," he obliged at least trying to rouse a fight rather than continue. Instead Ryu, as always, surprised him by stepping forward and gripping the front of his robes and pulled him closer.

"Sanzo I know you hate me, but** I** even admit I don't mind you, the others are my friends and I wanna help so let me!" she hissed, half pleadingly, her eyes shifting between each of his, glazed as they were. Sanzo was struck numb for a second time in two days by Hakkai's words and Ryu's very face. Thoughts swarmed in all at once, they clouded his judgement and so he gripped her hand rapped in his clothing, feeling dull not knowing how to react.

Her heart jumped to her throat at his touch, realising how close they were Ryu flushed. She let him go with a heavy sigh turning the other way with her hands on her hips, having not though of this thoroughly she was worried what he'd say "Oh never mind!"

They came across a blockage and Gojyo, Ryu and Goku, strained every inch of their bodies to push back the huge heavy wooden doors of what Hakkai believed to be the dungeon. Instantly a wave of loud clashing of metal and cogs struck them and flowed back into the silent halls behind. What stood before them was a huge spiralling machine, towering right through the very centre of the entire building, and spewing smoke out the open ceiling. Along the rounded walls a small staircase ran, rail-less and made of sturdy stone that lead to a single platform by the very top, where the controls were likely to be. At ground level lines of banishing weapons streamed out the back and were being packaged by yellow-eyed workers.

"Brilliant…" Ryu groaned looking how high it was.

"How the hell are we supposed to destroy that thing?!" Gojyo growled.

"Didn't think of that, with your expertise of destroying things it never came up," Hakkai muttered cuffing his chin as Gojyo glared. He noted the predicament they were in, he didn't at all expect the machine to be working during the ball, if one of them was to get hit it would be extremely dangerous. He glanced sideways at Sanzo. This was even potentially fatal, but they couldn't turn back now. _'Shit we should've seen into this deeper,'_

"Well…?" Goku and Ryu cohered and just narrowly ducked in time to feeling the singe of a bluish blast burn the tips of their hair. BANG!

"SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Sanzo snapped ploughing through the teens to get a clearer shot as the resurrected humans came at them, moaning like zombies weilding banishing weapons.

"Yeah yeah…" Gojyo grumbled and both he and Hakkai leapt forward immediately.

"Damn it, I hate these guys," Goku complained leaping into action, zipping around Sanzo with his weapon swinging brilliantly.

"Yeah…" Ryu muttered unsheathing her blades were she kneeled, as she stood to run at the huge crowd Sanzo got into her way "Hey!" she called angrily, trying this way and that but the priest was a permanent barricade "MOVE SANZO!"

He was defiantly playing dumb; Ryu glanced sidewards to see Hakkai by the stair-well base narrowly miss getting hit as a beam broke through his chi-shield. Ryu bit her lip, this was so dangerous!

She glared once at Sanzo's back and quickly took off in Hakkai's direction. Sanzo shot the bastards in her way, which pissed her off. It wasn't as if she was incompedent!

Just as another beam came flying at Hakkai, Ryu swung her blade against the blasts' core. Her sword rung and an electric shock threw her arm mussels into a spasm but she managed to deflect it just narrowly.

"Argh…" she hissed shaking her smoking arm.

"I'm surprised you can take the hit," Hakkai remarked.

"Forget that, let's get rid of this bastard and get the hell outta here," she jerked her head towards the stairwell.

Goku caught a glimpse of Ryu and Hakkai scaling the stairs, he spun in rapid motion the beat getting hit by the speeding beams going in all directions. There was something in the air, something wrong and something that made his stomach chill. It was if the ebony fingers of death was itching to wring their very necks.

_'Somethin'__ feels…weird'

* * *

_Author: For some reason I've hit a total block in the story, I diagnosed it as holiday-brain-trauma DX. Although maybe I'm just getting bored with the story? Hmm... I hope your support helps me through this time! Cya's! 


	24. Chapter 20: Your Promise

On the top platform...

Ryu and Hakkai stood gapping at a tall mechanical beast, spewing is black smog into the sick sky behind the cracked window panel roof. At its base was a round of five guards. Hakkai smiled and folded his arms, looking smuggly to Ryu who swung her blades like yoyos.

"Ladies first?" Ryu grinned eagerly, edging forward just that bit. Hakkai knew how much Sanzo would've liked to debate that topic with her but nodded collecting chi.

"Of course,"

"WOO! HERE I COME!" Ryu's cape fluffed out behind her, before pressing to her sleek form as she bolted forward. The guards shot away, but the little black torpedo rocketed away from their discharge.

"SHIT!" they yelled. All they saw was a flash of metal before the cape opened up into wings, and Ryu drifted up high out of reach. The guards watched their weapons spark horribly at thr nossel before they dropped them and ran before they exploded. Ryu cackled and gave Hakkai the thumbs up.

"My turn," Hakkai smirked exhausting his chi into this one blast. This huge machine wouldn't go down with his normal ones. With a cry he let it fly.

"Holy shit—," Ryu's cape/wings caught the wind of impact and was sent tumbling with the explosive smog and debris.

"Ryu! Please take cover!" Hakkai cried, and Ryu rolled her eyes, he was always just that little bit off with his warnings; she was sure it was on purpose. She threw herself at one of the roof's beams and clung to it with the cover of her cape for a flimsy shield. When she emerged there was nothing but a huge pile of rubble and metal cogs.

Ryu grinned mischievously, they'd done it! The black smog smearing her face brought out her pearly whites clearly. Hakkai smiled back despite being exhausted and dirt ridden, she looked rather like liquorice with teeth. He cleaned his hands and relieved himself of the mess over his feet to cross the floor.

"That was easier than I expected," he chuckled, Ryu laughed along with him far too glad to do little else. It'd seemed their luck was turning, now they could enter Houto without trouble, they wouldn't have to split, and best of all they foiled _part_ Ukoku's plans.

"Let's get some grub!" she turned quickly hearing Hakkai's sigh with a wider smile.

"Goku's rubbing off on you…"

"Hey don't—," Ryu saw the flash before anything else; she wasn't sure where, just the pure-white shocking horror that burst from within her. Her eyes blacked out, her head went numb as she rigidly spun on her heal, her stiffened neck cracking loudly. "HAKKAI!"

Stupendously amongst his exhaustion he looked to her as the white ray came up behind him, Ryu felt the shock of it all as she saw his eyes widen and then… a static erupted so bright off Hakkai, Ryu was forced to look away.

"No…" she looked around wildly, seeing the stupid human with the banishing weapon she roared loudly throwing her blade at him.

CR-SPLATTER!

Hakkai was gone from where he'd stood, the ground around the area parted and smoking "Why'd I yell…?"

Ryu felt her heart stop as a warm breath whistled past her right ear.

* * *

Down a few fleets the Sanzo stopped dead in his tracks as Ryu's screamed echoed through the roof. Something was bad; he felt it, the vibe of something deadly powerful and foreboding. But Sanzo's insides turned cold, this huge demonic chi… was Hakkai's. 

"Damn it…" Sanzo opened the bare back of the barrel to the roof, loading in carefully the bullets; one of the five would be the potential end for his… 'driver'. He couldn't bring himself to say anything more.

"Sanzo…?" Gojyo looked around wildly hearing the clink of bullet after bullet; he was across the room from him the aura seeping down the steps Ryu and Hakkai had taken "What are you doing man?"

Sanzo didn't answer, spinning the barrel before it shut. Gojyo understood, he didn't know how but he knew what Sanzo intended, turning away from him especially. Gojyo's face twisted into rage.

"Sanzo!" he roared racing toward the monk, over top of the wounded guards and small piles of sand of the deceased. "Sanzo don't go there!"

"Shut up," Sanzo turned aiming his gun at Gojyo, and shot.

BANG! The bullet ricocheted painfully off Gojyo's femur; the kappa yelped and fell to his side.

"D-Don't you dare!" Gojyo yelled desperately stabbing his staff into the ground in hopes of picking himself up. Blood gushed out of Gojyo's leg, a large slab poured with every tiny movement. The kappa whistled and gripped it tightly.

"Don't move, idiot," Sanzo growled and turned to the stair well, quickly drowning out Gojyo's hurt enraged face from his thoughts.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO IT!"

* * *

Ryu's aching body soared through the air, her arms sailing blood upon the wind from deep gashes as they were held up protectively across her torso, in hopes of defending herself. Her back hit the wall hard enough to break bone had she not been a half-demon, still it hurt like hell. 

"HcK!" she collapsed onto three, her left leg was mangled beyond even feeling, the nerves burnt at her thy. Her breath came in great rasps; her lungs burning, protesting against the laboured slabs of air, surely a rib or two was broken. Her body wouldn't take much more of this punishment, tears balling from her eyes. _'Hakkai…'_

She saw his legs appear beside her side before he struck at her stomach, thrashing her across the floor, four meters over. Her body simply flopped, an embarrassing crooked pose on her side. _'I can't move…'_

Crunch, crunch; the sound of gravel under foot teased her. She looked up, slack mouthed to breathe since her nose was bleeding. A twisted smirk curled around the vines on his face, Hakkai's green sub-zero eyes trained on the veins on her exposed neck pulsing to keep the life liquid inside her._ '…Tenpou'_

"S-sorry…" Ryu watched the glint of the sun bounce off Hakkai's limiters, smoking on the rims of his pointed ears. He snatched up the front of her shirt. Ryu felt her skin crawl and her stomach lunged to vomit as her leg bent ineptly as he lifted her slowly. _'…I made you into a monster…'_

Hakkai lifted his claws to eye height; she could see he was enjoying it, and it hurt more than any physical torture. She caught his hand.

"D-don't smile…like that…" and he back handed her. She fell on her back, but her leg got caught under her in the fall, it snapped loudly but her scream was no more than a gurgle of blood. He grabbed her more roughly now, by the hands and sunk his fangs into her shoulder.

"NGH!" she swivelled her head to shake the pain as he tore into her. Blood splattered the ground.

By the time Sanzo's bullet rang up in the air, Ryu was a hanging corpse, her face was drained and her shoulder was gone, eaten away by the green-eyed beauty.

The demon Hakkai looked up at Sanzo with content, wiping his blood stained lips. Sanzo confirmed it, this was it.

"Put her down," Sanzo demanded aiming for him. Hakkai was never the type to disagree with Sanzo; he dropped her like a seldom owned rag-doll. The healer licked at his claws and Sanzo was near puking at the sight, the chill in him keeping him from doing so. This wasn't Hakkai anymore.

* * *

**Author:** Wow guys, was the last chapter interesting? I got a truck load of hits! THANKS SO MUCH! Oh and to my dear friend who's _so_ patiently waiting for more chapters (-cough-**39.Falling.Grace**) I'm trying to update as fast as I can before I go on holidays! ...And I'm sorry for the gramatic errors -fiddles-  
Oh I discovered the reason for my brain-lag, heh heh, it was the flu after all! -awkward-  
PLEASE STAY TUNED!!!!!!!! 


	25. Chapter 21: Death Wish

"Fuck fuck fuck…" Gojyo whistled between his teeth as shock waves rocketed up his body. He'd a ripped piece of Goku's shirt fastened around his wounded thy, however the blood refused to stop.

Goku looked at him seriously, this wasn't like Gojyo, he was near panicking here and yet all he looked for was the top of the stair well with a mad sort of expression shinning is his eye.

"What's the rush Gojyo, you're just loosin' blood this way," Goku, who'd found Gojyo halfway to the stair well minutes later was extremly worried for the half-demon. Though he feared what was causing Gojyo to act so panicked even more.

"Shut up and keep moving Monkey!" Gojyo snapped, using Goku as a crotch as he hobbled up the stairs. He could barely utter a sentence without biting his tongue.

"What happened…?" Goku looked up, he heard a few gun shots where the energy radiating down from the top landing was suffocating almost "What th' heck's goin' on?"

Gojyo was quiet for a bit "It's Hakkai,"

* * *

Sanzo skidded backwards, saw a flash of green and shot wildly to his right. Hakkai was so damn fast; it was hard keeping track of him. That and… he glanced to the sprawled blood splotched individual at the centre of the room. There was no way this Hakkai was letting Sanzo any where near Ryu, chances are she was dead. 

'_Come on…_' Sanzo waited for it...

He jumped to the side as he felt the swing of claws slice the air, before the ground exploded into shreds. However upon landing he was slower to react and received a scratching on the arms, his gun rung loudly with the clash of claws.

Sanzo backed up sucking in great gulps of air whenever he could. His gun was chipped here and there, but the rattle it made was his own wrist filled with adrenalin. His feelings were a mixture but they were coated in ice, he had no place for them, they'd sooner get in his way.

**BANG BANG!**

Hakkai skidded to a stop in front of him and punched into the ground, immediately black ribbons of leaves rippled over the cracked gravel and snaked towards Sanzo.

_That's_ what he was waiting for.

Sanzo stopped and stood still lowering his gun and sure enough the leaves wound instantly up his body. Sanzo however didn't take his eyes from the cruel smile under the green eyes. Vines crept up his legs and cut into them, his waist and rubbed the skin raw, over his chest and Sanzo felt his air being squeezed out. Finally they reached his scripture…

Suddenly the scripture burst up like a violent cobra's and struck at Hakkai, just as it'd done the Monster before. Hakkai slashed at them but they won over and caught his limbs, smoking where they touched him.

Sanzo closed his eyes as the vines pulled tighter in an instant. It was as if this Hakkai was challenging who'd break first, whose bones would crush, who'd pass out and be devoured. Sanzo knew of course, human bones couldn't outperform demons; he raised his gun. Violet eyes caught the green and gold with an electric pulse of power.

'…_I'd do it,'_ Sanzo's own words echoed through his head as his gun quivered, under both the crushing vines and something else _'…never to care for someone so much I couldn't bare to loose them'_

"H-Hakkai…" Sanzo narrowed his eyes critically, something was…wrong with him "S-Snap out of it or else...!"

Though as Sanzo battled so did...

'_Ryu…'_ a wise yet cocky voice echoed _'…what do want to do in the world below?'_

A pair of bright red eyes snapped open.

Suddenly a second scripture coiled around Sanzo's own, around Hakkai and snaking under the Maten scripture almost like a protective shield against it.

'_Show me…!'_

"What the—," Sanzo looked around, as did Hakkai as the second scripture scissored off his vines attacking Sanzo.

"Hck…ngh…" at Hakkai's feet Ryu's bright red head was lifting from the ground, the one good arm supporting her whole weight whilst the blood poured from the same body that the Uten scripture did.

"Ryu!" Sanzo yelled, he couldn't believe it, she was alive, but she'd kill herself for the chi needed for the sutra! Sanzo felt oddly a sense of panic and shock, he found his voice chocked as he yelled "STOP!"

Ryu lifted her head up, her face was scrunched with writhing pain, her eyes were rolled back white and blood shot. Her body fell again as she reached up for Hakkai's foot.

**Sploosh…**

"IDIOT!" Sanzo roared shotting close to her hand. She ignored it, or she hadn't seen it and latched onto Hakkai's leg. Hakkai glared, flinching and then there was a sudden stiffness about him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head too as he tried slashing at Ryu. However her scripture suddenly grew bright red and Sanzo was forced to look away. She was sucking away the wounds… or rather Hakkai's berserk?

"H-hey!" Sanzo turned at the sound of Goku's whine. He clambered through the door with Gojyo slung over his shoulder, pale from blood loss. Goku looked up innocently with a slightly triumphant grin "Hey Sanzo what's…"

Sanzo knew what he saw when his voice loss its strength.

**Sploosh, splatter.**

Sanzo was forced to turn back, a churn of his stomach told him otherwise. Black batlike wings erected high above the devil mask with the cruel fanged smile. Amongst the black draping cloth that shielded its lopsided body with a missing shoulder, a single arm held up Hakkai's passed out form propped against it as **The Monster** sat.

"Thanks for releasing me…" the snakiest voice hissed, and cuffed Hakkai's face turning it hungrily "You did a number on her body,"

Gojyo was relieved Hakkai was unharmed, he was human-ish again, but there was still so much blood. Ryu… The Monster, what happened?

Gojyo glared at Sanzo suspiciously, though Sanzo was staring, just staring at Ryu "This is messed--," the kappa was suddenly dropped.

"You nasty ol' demon! Let go of Hakkai an'get out of Ryu!" Goku roared. The demon laughed but got choked halfway, coughing up blood and clasping a hand to Ryu's missing shoulder.

"Damn it!" it roared. Sanzo noticed something being pushed out, a cylinder.

"S-Sanzo…" Ryu's voice pleaded through the twisted smile "G-grab it…"

"Ryu," Gojyo gapped seeing the spillage around her.

"Grab—," choke "Shut up bitch!" Gyumaoh snapped, grabbing to push it back in. Goku took a step back a curdling fear acting immediately, this was simply too gorey.

"Goku…" Sanzo demanded his attention in a eeriely hollow voice. Goku looked at Sanzo wide eyed, pleading him to do something or say something more "Grab Hakkai…" and he stood and began walking towards Ryu.

"S-Sanzo…" Goku trotted up close behind him "What's that? What happened?"

"…" Sanzo walked faster.

"Stay back!" Gyumaoh said drawing a twitching, shaking claw over Hakkai. Sanzo seized the arm. "Y-you…"

"Tell the skinny shit…" Sanzo grabbed the end of the object hanging out her shoulder as Goku grabbed Hakkai "…Thanks,"

"Noo!" The mask jaw jammed as Sanzo yanked the black cylinder out. And in that instant the mask shattered and Ryu slumped forward into Sanzo. Sanzo held her tight against him shielding the view of her from the others. Leaning his head in close over her he heard a soft mechanical clicking. Gojyo saw some of the slime slide off the tethered green paper end as Sanzo held it white knuckled.

"Geeze Sanzo!" Gojyo snapped a terrible pull on his chest acting upon his voice. Goku, with Hakkai in his arms jumped back with a shock; falling with Hakkai's weight he woke the healer.

"Goku…?" Hakkai washed his hand over his face. Goku's frightened eyes looked down at Hakkai's wary questioning orbs.

"Ryu's…" Goku looked close to tears and Hakkai lolled his head over to see where the kid's eyes loomed towards. Sanzo held Ryu tight in his arms; he stood cradling her and pulling her cloak tight over her missing shoulder, her arm just hanging by the skin was sickly propped against him. This chill in his chest, fuelled with bile, was no longer able to be enforced and Sanzo clutched to her cold form. The second time… he couldn't let this be the second time someone important die.

"She's alive…" Sanzo muttered turning sharply. Gojyo stared simply at Ryu; her eyes were glazed over, unfocused as they past him, it made him numb yet he felt terribly for Hakkai. How would he handle this?

Hakkai saw the water roll down Sanzo's check as he clutched crumpled old scroll tighter. He couldn't remember what happened, or why Ryu was on the brink of dieing but he knew the guilt in his gut wasn't there for no reason.

"We have to move quickly if we want to keep her that way," Sanzo said uneasily, as if it had come from the lips of a living corpse.

* * *

**Author:** I'm back! Sorry for the huge delay, I got dragged off to the coast for a break, I hope you all didn't mind too much. And despite that thanks for all the hits guys!  
Frankly I was going to make this chpt a little more gory but my mum got to reading it and I got a few comments from others saying I was a 'masochist'? Oh boy… Anyway, I have to give the greatest thanks to **Youko579** and **xxBoredwithRealityxx** for reviewing, **39.Falling.Grace** for being a constant fan and **suta-17** for adding me to her fav list! 


	26. Chapter 22: 'Forgive Me'

Tick-tock, tick-tock. Oh how badly did Gojyo want to break that god damn clock hanging on the inn wall. Then again it was only so loud as they were so deadly silent, listening intently to the muffled screams and thrashing, crashing of the bed in the next room over. Goku suddenly stood, seized the clock and yank the batteries out; the sudden movement caught the only two in the room's attention. Gojyo at the table glanced away to Hakkai who had been stirring his tea robotically for the past ten minutes at the kitchen bench in their lodge.

"She'll be okay…" Goku looked at the batteries in his hands, he felt so dirty, so useless sitting in this room, but he knew Hakkai was probably worse "Ryu's tough, she'll be fine,"

Hakkai looked away to his tea, it was no longer steaming and poured it slowly down the sink. He was numb and sick but there was no more he could spew. All he could think of was the pain Ryu was in now and why no one blamed him after he cause another death of someone important…

The door screeched open and everyone turned hopefully on the tiny old man walking in. He rubbed his hands on a bloody cloth and pulled up a chair. The doctor had been up for the past eight hours and he was exhausted. He jumped hearing the bed thump in the next room; he could feel the eyes on him.

"She's alive…" he muttered rubbing his nose bridge "But I don't know how that's possible, she lost a lot of blood and her limb…" he trailed off as Hakkai placed a steaming tea next to him and sat.

"Do you have any anaesthesia?" Hakkai croaked, his voice was very hoarse. The doctor nodded.

"It's not working, it's almost as if her body is regenerating at such an alarming rate that it only lasts for a few moments, she is very conscious," he added the last bit a little gravely, his face tinging imagining the pain "There's nothing I can really do,"

"Mmm…" Goku hid his face in his folded arms on the table. The door opened a second time; Sanzo walked in dropping into a seat by Gojyo and took out a cigarette. The monk had relieved himself of his robes since they were bloodstained; his black shirt and pants were slightly marred too. Gojyo spotted the gun poking out the back.

"Thank you for helping us," Hakkai managed, the doctor looked over them all.

"You boys got into a real rough situation, what're you doing bringing an innocent little thing like that into this?"

"She's stronger than she looks," Goku repeated. The doctor nodded and stood.

"Call me if anything happens, I'm lodging just across the street," he took his coat and left, leaving a bottle of pain killers each for Gojyo's leg and Ryu. Sanzo dropped the Uten scripture in the middle of the table.

"It's because of this…" he began "She's lived with it so long that it's rubbed off on her. It's probably the same reason why spirits possess her,"

"So in other words…" Hakkai began feeling sick again, he couldn't finish it. Suddenly Gojyo seized Sanzo's gun and bounded for the door, but Sanzo was there with the same speed slamming a hand on it.

"Didn't you just hear me you stupid kappa!?" Sanzo snapped.

"Someone needs to do something! And dieing is sure as hell better than this!" Gojyo roared back, pointing at the other room as another muffled scream cried out.

"Even if you shoot her in the head, she's not going to die! We can't just give her a fucking mercy killing!"

Gojyo glared at Sanzo and Sanzo did likewise, they were both very tired of this, sick of it, they'd both wanted to help Ryu but they couldn't. Gojyo bared his teeth looking away as he dropped Sanzo's gun sliding down the wall.

"Then what the hell are we doing here. Hearing her screaming… is driving me crazy," he ran his hands through his crimson hair. Sanzo picked up his gun and sat down once again.

"We'll just have to be here for her…" Goku looked up "Right Sanzo?"

* * *

In the next room over, Ryu was thrashing against her restraints; the gag to stop her bitting her tongue was being chewed right out. The room was dark, yet she didn't see that, lost in her head with two voices fighting "AHHHH! Hck! RAHHH!" 

'_Nataku! How's it feel to be losing!? The scripture is gone, but we aren't. There's nothing to stop us!'_

'_Shut up! I'll kill you!'_

'_That didn't work so well the first time! I'll be resurrected soon, and you'll die along with the bitch!'_

Screeeeeeech…!

The window above Ryu swung open slowly and a pair of bunny slippers shadowed the window sill. Nii pushed his glasses up his nose, a sick smile curling at the corners of his lips.

"Oh boy…" he sighed sarcastically "You poor thing, I didn't expect they were so nasty to you…" he sat himself besides her cuffing her chin.

"KYAAAHHHH!!!"

"Tsk, this'll need a lot of work," he turned her head side to side with a frown and shrugged, leaning back into the wall by her bed. He rummaged through his lab coat pockets and pulled out a small cylinder devise, a bright red button at one end. Ryu's red eye whirled to focus on Nii.

"You've had your fun …" he rolled it in his hands "It's time to come home…" and he pressed the button. During mid-scream, something suddenly clicked at the back of Ryu's head and her voice choked as she arched her back. Her eyes rolled into her skull as the restraints uncoiled and she fell quiet; sitting up with her head flopped forward limply. Nii pushed forward rubbing his lips against her soft cheek and breathed into her ear "That's my girl…"

Ryu's blank eyes, glassy and lifeless as a doll stared simply ahead as he cradled her into his arms, one voice in her head fell **dead** silent.

* * *

Hakkai couldn't take the intensity of the room anymore, his own guilt was overwhelming itself and memories of Kannan's corpse and teary face washed over his mind. Then there was no one to blame him, but here were three witnesses turned their backs to him, it was insufferable. He quickly went for the door, rubbing his hands together feverishly. 

"Hakkai?" Goku called after him but the door slammed in response.

Outside Hakkai sat on a bench his face in his hands and feeling unbelievably sick "…Why…" his stomach lunged to spew but it was empty, he couldn't bring himself to eat after seeing the continents he chucked up into the toilet, blood and raw flesh. Smoke brushed over his shoulder, that didn't help.

"It ain't helpin' that you want someone to blame you," Gojyo's voice muttered.

"Please spare me the life lessons," Hakkai gave a sinister smile, Gojyo looked at him dully before thwacking him behind the head "Ow!"

"Better? Does that help Ryu?" Gojyo said "Man, you're beating yourself over something she did for you; it's kinda selfish you know. Ryu knew what she was doing and I'm sure as hell she's gonna live just to hear you spill your guts,"

"I'm sure that's a way of putting it…" Hakkai said tiresomely "But I can't get that copper taste out of my mouth…" he slung his head back, his hair battered down over his eyes he noticed Ryu's window swinging in the wind. _'She's going to get cold...'_

Gojyo noticed Hakkai's prolonged stare above, his eyes were so intencely locked onto the swinging window it was heart breaking to watch him beat himself up inside. Gojyo grabbed Hakkai by the upper arm. "Time for some grovelling," he grinned

Hakkai looked down at his feet as he followed his friend, having trouble surpressing a small smile and feeling terrible for it he was hoping to hide his face. Gojyo always seemed to have this effect on him, whenever a weight fell onto him the red head seemed to lift it so easily. He felt slightly guiltly not being able to do the same, and sulking like a child no less.

As they snuck up the stairs and past their awkwardly silent room, and along the equally silent hallway. The creaking floar boards sounded as if someone had held a microphone to them. Yet all the while as they crept slowly towards Ryu's room Gojyo had a crusing sense in his chest. Something like a bad cough that was making breathing insufferable, but why?

Gojyo frowned, then it hit him. There was no noise, no muffled screaming or bashing against the bed post. No, what happened?

He dropped his cigerette and paused, but Hakkai who must've realised the same pushed past and opened the door in hast.

Ryu was already gone.

* * *

Back at Houto however Nii cursed at the operating table and tossed his scalpel aside. Huang looked on fearfully as he ran his blood soaked hand over his face, an insane cackle crying out as his shoulders jerked up and down. He'd just discovered the scripture was gone. 

"Doctor?"

"Prepare lord Kougajii and his friends," Nii said mid-laugh.

"And the scriptures?"

"They're coming…"

* * *

Author: You know I'm rather hateful to myself for torturing Hakkai like this; he's such a cool character. After writing this chapter my friend mentioned a mistake in Gojyo's characterisation, usually he wouldn't allow someone to die (he didn't for Hakkai) oh well, maybe situations change? –Shrug-

Guys, I must warn you now that my updating will be prolonged sadly since of course I'm entering senior study and time is short. NOT TO MENTION a certain parent of mine has forbidden writing! -sniffle-

Thank you all for stay with me and encouraging me to update, I appreciate it soo much, even if I've been so terrible to leave you all hanging. Loves ya all!


	27. Chapter 23: 'My sweet Valentimes'

Chapter 26

"You've got some nerve…" Gojyo growled from across the bars' table, not looking particularly dangerous with his plastered leg elevated on a pedestal. All of the groups were facing off on either side of the rectangular table, were a wall of electricity swarmed into the 'no-mans-land'. Hazel looked down seemingly guilty though somehow this made the Sanzo-ikko all the more furious.

"I'll apologies in regards to what happen to y'all and Miss Ryu, but I don't think I played any role of getting her killed…"

"She's not dead." Goku cut in sharply. He noticed them twitch and even Sanzo, with his arms folded and in the only chair on their side, clenched his fists tightly in his sleeves.

"Well physically no…" Hazel said which raised Hakkai's glare.

Gato watched them all carefully; he didn't agree with the mood, though Hazel was bent on contacting the group even if he'd advised it wasn't wise. He doubted that any of them would attack, though if one thing should go wrong in their plan… He supposed Nii wouldn't mind losing another pawn or two.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Sanzo voiced hollowly.

"I'm saying whilst you were all pre-occupied by these recent… occurrences, you've failed to miss the detail of deception in which got her soul destroyed," Hazel looked up seriously, webbing his hands before his face.

All the Sanzo-ikko seemed paralysed by shock, though they quickly regained their composure when Sanzo said "You can't destroy a soul, whatever bull shit you're trying to feed us we're not buying it."

"What do you mean by deception?" Hakkai directed shortly after Sanzo finished. Though he was regarded with a sharp side glace from the monk, he at least had to pursue what the others didn't want to hear.

"Did you ever wonder where Miss Ryu came from, why she had the Uten scripture?" Hazel asked. Sanzo's eyed narrowed ever so slightly in recognition, as did Hakkai's and Gojyo's faces turn stony. They'd been wondering for some time but had dismissed it after she clearly didn't want to discuss it, nor did they want to reveal their shady pasts.

"Who cares where she came from?!" Goku snapped slamming a fist on the table "Ryu is just Ryu,"

"Ryu isn't even her real name," Hazel pointed out.

For a second Hakkai though Goku was about to punch Hazel judging by the way he was gripping the table at the moment. But the chimp surprised him showing the hidden wisdom that shinned once every blue moon, Goku's strong inner will "It doesn't matter what her past is, that doesn't change the way I see her. She hid it for a reason an' wanted to change, and anyone deserves that…" Hakkai's lips itched to smile just a little bit "It's none of our business anyway. Ryu's a good person, she saved us and I wanna find her and tell her 'thanks' an' if that comes along our journey that's a bonus."

And he turned to leave as simple as that, all the others watching his back as he did.

"I was afraid of that." Hazel sighed. Though as Goku stormed passed the bags he failed to complete his cool exist and tripped on the strap of Ryu's bag, and scattered the contents he'd trashed around so carelessly before. Gojyo, who'd like to think he wasn't impressed, now rubbed the bridge of his nose in his frustration.

"Way to go, stupid chimp…" he muttered under his breath.

"I agree with Goku, Mr. Hazel, you're in no position at all to advise us. Frankly we're not very trusting of you," Hakkai angled his shoulders a little agitated, and ignoring Goku's stuff up.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hazel frowned further, his eyes flickering to the monkey scrambling to repack Ryu's bloated bag before he bolted out the door.

"Further more, I recall you were assisting Ukoku Sanzo before?" Hakkai added. It wasn't a question; it was a full STAB in the face confrontation. The air suddenly seemed constricting all of a sudden as tempers rose on both sides as Hazel remained silent.

"Now that you mention it Hakkai I remember two occasions …" Gojyo muttered trying to light a cigarette with a quick flick of his lighter "Oi your unusually silent holiness, got a lighter?"

"Ch…," Sanzo let his face fall into a very familiar place, he hadn't realised he'd been so stony and plainly growled "get your own damn lighter." For the sheer pleasure of letting off a little steam, he hoped to bring about a fight to lighten the mood that'd been haunting them.

"What was that you pretentious prick? You're the one that shot me! YOU OWE ME!" Gojyo snapped.

"If you weren't in my way maybe I wouldn't have."

"Maybe Ryu was the lucky one to leave early…" Hakkai muttered with his casual grin as he folded his arms neatly in front of himself having nothing else to do with them.

"You're…" Hazel muttered standing suddenly to draw attention "You're acting like ya'll don't care,"

"So…?" they all mimicked. Hazel held his breath for a mere second for the shock of it all.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Ah… no, there's no way that brat'll die," Gojyo said "She escaped once; she'll do it again. She's like a friggin—"

"Cockroach…?" Hakkai smirked

"Shuddup Hakkai!"

Hazel looked over them all, yelling and joking. Hazel realised at this point their way of thinking couldn't be wavered by someone like him, they had already decided. He glanced up momentarily to see Gato quick to hide a smirk. A flush of irritating washed over Hazel and her turned to leave.

"It seems I can't persuade you from the inevitable," he muttered striding across the room with his head hung like a dog his tail between his legs. Nothing had gone wrong in their plan, it was just unexpected.

He stepped over the pile of bags, carelessly dumped at the stair case. Parcels of Ryu's possessions lay about forgotten, one in particular caught Hazel's eye. The pink rapping paper clinging to a cylinder was clearly torn and worse for wear from being stuffed in Ryu's bag. Though, most peculiarly was the old tethered green and white paper emerging from underneath the rapping paper. Hazel bent low to pick it up.

_Click, click, and click!_

Hazel held back from jumping at the cool touch of the metal against his cheek.

"Finders keepers doesn't apply here," Sanzo said coolly despite having both of Gato's barrels jabbed against his own. He noticed Hazel's fingers thumbled over the paper before letting it go.

"Do forgive me Mr. Sanzo for tryin' to help," and he left swiftly afterwards with Gato tailing without holstering, to avoid explaining a particularly hard situation and bloody conflict.

"What is it?" someone blurted out as Sanzo pulled the items from Ryu's continents. It was rapped over with pink, and a silky green corner poked out. Realising it was familiar Sanzo tore on the old stick tape that was barely holding it together. However out flopped a small card and a cheap canteen.

"It wasn't what Hazel was looking for…" Sanzo muttered with some relief, rolling the silver canteen in the palm of his hand. Hakkai picked the card up with what looked like hieroglyphics could only ever be taken for Ryu's hand writing which Gojyo remembered most bitterly.

'_Happy Valentimes grouchy!_

_Dis mu__st be ur first prezent; seriously ur dead cold!_

_I bet ur coffee turns to ice when ya touch it!_

_So I figured ya didn't like chocalate, so I though dis'd be better…_

_Hopefully hot coffee will make ya that teeny bit nicer to us_

_I wish I'd be der when dat happens._

_Lib happy life ok…?_

_Lo__ve Ryu'_

Hakkai swallowed hard, but his throat seemed to have become painfully dry whilst reading it. He smirked slightly to see 'love' had been scribbled over at last minute, she still couldn't admit it after all "She could've at least asked for a dictionary…"

Gojyo looked down and away to the window, just to glimpse a golden diadem zip away from view. That was a cruelly harsh blow, even that hard ass Sanzo would've felt, his own chest crushed so that it was hard to breathe "Even when she's not around, that skinny shit still gives us hell,"

"Yeah…" Sanzo muttered, scanning the bottom of the canteen.

'_Don't forget'_

* * *

Author: Yes, the horror is back! BWA HA HA HA!

Well, I'm sorry (I think you're sick of that by now) but yeah, school sucks. On the up side I've been so excited about the Broken Stitches sequel that I decided I've let you guys suffer enough! YES SEQUEL!!

And you guys won't have to suffer from my terrible writing in the next one either, my dear friend and I have teamed up on this one! AND ITS KICK ASS!... If I do say so myself…. He he?

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

LOVE YA'S!


	28. Chapter 24: Missing

In and out, in and out, oh why didn't it stop…? In and out, in and out, veins showing through the thin layer of skin, fading in and out as the lamp swayed above. It took half an hour at least for Ryu to realise she was awake, lulled by the gradually slowing creaks of the lamp; increasing every moment she became more and more aware of the fact that she was alive and lying under a thin stale sheet on a stiff and lumpy bed. It wasn't only her eyes that felt like dead weight, her whole body did. It took all the motivation and a bit of anger at the light, for her to simply open her eyes. The world was blurry at first before she was shot with a beam of strong light before it tilted away.

"Son of a…" her voice was hoarse and croaky, she didn't recognise it. She shifted her weight to one side before receiving a wave of warning spasms of pain shoot up her left arm.

"—the heck…!" Ryu hissed groping for it as she subconsciously recoiled into a ball. Her arm flopped down uselessly, she realised she couldn't move it and why?

Most of the pain erected at the collar bone, Ryu tried to sit up noticing the flimsy thin white dress, stained and short as she reached up for her shoulder. She touched metal, the shock was staggering but she didn't look, her thoughts darting else where _'Hakkai…where is he?'_

She tumbled off the table, shoving the poor old trolley beside her and spilling all utensils over the white and blemished tiles like a hospital operating room. Drawing her arms beneath her she looked up, it was an operating room, but primitive. It was gloomy for the only source of light came from the lamp above, there was a cabinet in the corner, and bin crammed with blood stained rags. The door was left hanging open. _'Why'd they take me here?'_

It was eerie without a doubt, she realised an instant that something was terribly wrong with the atmosphere, empty, cold and lonely. She looked up at the shaking lamp and gripped a scalpel. Someone was here not long ago…

* * *

The four surrounded a table pilled with food; characteristically Goku shovelled loads into his mouth. They were otherwise silent, besides the sounds of chewing, sipping and occasionally Hakkai asked for another bottle of sake.

Gojyo was particularly bummed that he'd to stick his leg up on a stool; it was seriously downing his reputation with the ladies. He glanced depressingly at a passing waitress whom dropped a large proportion of beef and plum sauce on the table between Gojyo and Goku. No luck.

Whilst, **swallowing** his steak whole Goku stabbed the juiciest looking of the bunch, however he crossed chopsticks with Gojyo. Showdown time!

"Mits off monkey, gotta swallow before you grab something else, it's a bonified rule,"

Goku swallowed "Since when pervert?"

"SINCE now, got a problem!?"

"HECK YEAH! THAT'S MINE!"

"NO WAY! I got the busted leg that gives ME first dibs! You steal from the sick?"

"You're only sick in the head!"

BANG! SHATTER!

The two, who'd flung their hands over their heads, peeked down at the plate, the slice of beef was blasted in two, sauce and shattered plate scattered the table. Hakkai simply clapped at Sanzo with a stupendous grin as if he'd finally learnt something new that was obvious from the start.

"Got a problem?" Sanzo clicked back the revolver, but they shook violently, before Sanzo sat satisfied. The waitress came by again... cautiously. Gojyo and Goku glimpsed each other and the next plate, suddenly Goku knocked back Gojyo's poor leg, forcing him to howl as it thumped hard on the floor and snagged whatever was there.

"I'LL NEVER BE FUCKIN' HAPPY WITHOUT A BULLET IN YOU!" Sanzo snapped, shooting.

"Too late remember!!" Gojyo snapped, clawing at the plaster. Sanzo clenched his teeth and sat down silently, frankly they all suddenly drew eerily silent and still. Goku dropped his chopsticks, shocking them really and shoving the plate towards Gojyo, though he'd his head turned away as if he was about to put down a long loved pet and couldn't watch.

"This's only a one off 'cause you're even more useless one legged!" he yelled reassuringly "And we gotta get to that Houto place soon…"

"Yeah…" they muttered looking down; they'd had nothing else on the mind recently feeling discretely guilty for lounging around in a hotel waiting for their best chance. It was rare that they'd… 'Happy' moment if you may, as on their way west. Then again their normal moments had included five people in one crapped Jeep nowadays…

Hakkai uncomfortably squeezed his elbows; Gojyo wasn't the only one handicapped.

* * *

Puff, puff

"Hello?" No one answered Ryu as she staggered along a grimly lit hallway, clinging to the walls and the stolen blanket, her left side particularly heavy "ANYONE!?"

She bit her lip "Of course, somethin' musta happened em good for nothin' bastards…" she grinned letting her legs buckle, it would be hard to get back up "I leave em and look what happenz… crap I can't even fri-jen talk, how pa-thetic…"

She stared up at the flickering beams of lights above, wondering grimly when they'd finally die, her mind faded into her subconscious thoughts remembering what'd happened in Hazel's castle. _How long had it been since then? Where were they? Did they abandon her with some sick quack that probably forgot about her and took the down payment? Was Hakkai alright…? Were they?_

"I'm…" she tried to squeeze all the breath out of her lungs to rid herself of that suffocating thing stuck in her chest. It refused to go and she squeezed her numb arm hard, to reinsure herself that it'd be useful still, that she'd be useful and not be left behind since her only skill was fighting "really… worried,"

The scream of a kettle made her jump, agitating her abused shoulder painfully. She stared down the length of the hallway, a door was streaming in strong light and there was a clink of glasses, a waft of coffee freshen the stale air. It relieved her yet she couldn't stop that sense of anxiety welling.

"HEY SOMEONE THERE!?" the whistling kettle likelier smothered her voice before it reached the end of the hall. Reluctantly she stood and crept towards it, never had it taken so long to walk twenty meters.

"Man…" she puffed grabbing the door way at last "That better be some good coffee…"

She looked in with a grin, but backed out gapping.

"It's only instant…" Nii hummed.

* * *

Author: Not very eventful, but I felt the need to put in a chapter that least gave some realistic time to Gojyo's thigh to mend, despite his insane demon skills. Oh by the way, is Nii creepy enough? Frankly I've been dwelling over my poor interpretation of him, he's quiet scary in the manga but I don't think I've achieved it. Oh and this chapter is especially dedicated to D.A.N as it was her birthday on the 5th! Yes I didn't forget!! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**


End file.
